A Very Glee Drabble
by AGleekyPackersFan
Summary: Welcome to my set of Glee Drabbles! Every Monday and Friday, I'll be posting drabbles for all of you to read. Taking prompts for every alternate scene, ship, and everything else! Full prompts will be inside. Come on in and join the fun! Current drabble: Day 49: Prompt from SamEvans17: Once again, more Ryder and Kitty! NOTICE- PROMPTS ARE NOW CLOSED, LAST UPDATE NEXT WEDNESDAY.
1. Chapter 1: Quick

A Very Glee Drabble

**Day 1**

**Author's Note: Welcome, Glee fans! I am AGleekyPackersFan, your author for this prompt fic. What am I writing? My best friend and I, GretaCap, have gotten together to make a prompt fiction that will be roughly 50 prompts, maybe more. We will use the same setting, but different characters/pairings and plot. It would be four hundred words, or maybe more than one thousand words, I really don't know. They will be mostly drabbles because they are supposed to be kind of quick but yet developed. **

**Anyways, please enjoy Day 1 of "A Very Glee Drabble" where we travel way back to season one!**

**Day 1**

**Setting: Cafeteria, probably around "Vitamin D" and "Throwdown"**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Glee…**

The cafeteria always was the worst place to go in Quinn's opinion. She hated how crowded it was and how it's louder than a circus. Students everywhere were misbehaving in so many ways, it's hard to keep track. Some of the football jocks had started a miniature food fight. Multiple girls were screaming on hearing the latest gossip, and a couple of hockey jocks have been taking turns giving Jacob Ben Israel super wedgies.

Quinn usually sat with the rest of the Cheerios. But ever since she's joined the New Directions, she sometimes had to sit with her "boyfriend" Finn. She hated every single second of it. Rachel was always rambling about all of her credits, musicals, and plays in Community Theater while Mercedes and the gay kid (Quinn could never remember his name) were huddling close together, whispering and giggling to each other. Were they secretly dating or something? Finn was talking about his recent football game with Mike and Matt. Santana and Brittany, two other Cheerios, were gossiping, mostly talking about Rachel's latest clothes. The kid with glasses and in a wheelchair was silent, but he was giving loving glances at the girl Asian vampire, who was doing the same.

Quinn hated everything about the Glee club. But they were the only ones who would accept her for who she was, and what she did with Finn. In reality, Finn wasn't the father. It was Puck. And no one but she and Puck knew. Quinn's mind was racing. _Where's Puck? _Quinn knew she rejected him on him taking care of her because he was a "Lima Loser", but she still cared about him. She immediately pushed her chair, her breath rasping from her cheerleading uniform squeezing her. Quinn couldn't wait for her to get out of her stupid, tight fitting Cheerios uniform, which was beginning to show her bump.

Finn grabbed her arm. "Whoa, Quinn. Where are you going?"

Quinn glared at him, expecting him to let go. "I have to go find someone." She jerked free from Finn's grasp as she made her way out of the cafeteria. Her fellow Glee club members stopped talking, staring at her, but Quinn didn't care at all. She had to find Puck, no matter how she sometimes loathed him; she secretly wished she hadn't denied him being able to take care of her and her baby inside of her.

Many thoughts rushed into her mind at once. Puck's reputation as the toughest jock in school was collapsing slowly. Anything could happen to him, since he was in the Glee club too. Slushy facials, beatings, more slushy facials, locker slams, and more slushy facials.

Quinn was approaching closer to the doors. She made her way through the crowds of students, wishing they would simply part ways for her to make a path. She reached the doors, when one of them opened. Quinn gasped at the horrible sight in front of her. Puck's hand was on the handle, his knuckles bruised to a bright purple. His jeans looked slightly torn, and his football jacket was coated in red slushy. Puck's head too, was dripping of cherry slushy, and a bruise was blooming on Puck's right cheek.

Quinn felt terrible. Puck's reputation at William McKinley High School had officially tanked, and she knew what that meant. She was next, along with Finn, Santana, Brittany, the rest of the football jocks in the Glee club, and the rest of the New Directions. Quinn sighed. Her life and others would be ten times harder than it was.

**Author's Note: Short and sweet. Nothing much I could come up with these two. I don't see them together in seasons two, three, or four, so I decided to go back to the beginning. Did you like it? I will continue posting every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Please review! I'd love your feedback!**

**Hint for Day 2: They were one of the star couples… guest star includes a huge diva… guesses?**


	2. Chapter 2: Klaine

**Day 2**

**Author's Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS COLFER! **

**And hello! Welcome back, that is if there are any readers out there… Back to the point! This is Day 2 of "A Very Glee Drabble" and I hope you guys knew the hint I gave you guys? Well, if you guys guessed Finn and Rachel, you are totally WRONG! It's my favorite couple, Kurt and Blaine. You have to love them. They are so darn cute together, just like any other ships (Quinn and Sam, Mike and Tina, Santana and Brittany, etc.). **

**So, please enjoy some fluffy Klaine!**

**Day 2**

**Setting: The Lima Bean (they visit there so often, it's like they own the place) somewhere between Original Song and Night of Neglect**

**Disclaimer: I own Glee. Kidding! I don't own Glee.**

Kurt loved coffee. He couldn't get enough of it. Kurt couldn't get enough of coffee dates with his new _boyfriend _and best friend Blaine.

Now, going to the Lima Bean as a "non-date" will be an actual date. Just the thought of it made Kurt squeal in delight.

Every time he looked at Blaine for the past couple of days, he still thought he was in a dream that he would never wake up from. That was a total lie, and this was reality. And for once, Kurt loved reality.

Kurt and Blaine walked into the Lima Bean one Friday after Warbler practice. All throughout the rehearsal, their entire fellow Warblers just moped around of their loss from Regionals against Kurt's former Glee club, the New Directions. Wes, the leader and head councilman of the Warblers, was soothing David, another councilman. Thad just read the whole time. Trent was staring out the window, ignoring everyone. Jeff and Nick, the other gay couple in the Warblers, just sat on one of the loveseats, whispering to each other. Kurt and Blaine just sat on another loveseat nearby, gazing into each other's eyes, both of them still loving the idea of them being boyfriends.

Kurt and Blaine stood in line, holding hands.

"So, still upset about our loss?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gave him a smile as he and Blaine stepped forward as the line in front of them progressed. "No, not really. Like you said, at least I got you out of all of this."

Blaine blushed a slight pink. Kurt loved making Blaine feel in love with him. It made his heart burst into a million flames, the good kind of way.

The line vanished in front of them, as they were next. "Um, a medium drip and a nonfat grande mocha."

The barista gave them a cheeky smile. "That'll be $6.53." Before Kurt could reach into his pocket, Blaine handed the barista the money, giving Kurt the usual "nice try, I'm paying" look. The barista handed the change, then turned around to prepare the boys' coffees.

Two minutes later, they were sitting at a table, sipping their coffees. Blaine hadn't let go of Kurt's hand, because he loved the feel of it.

"Say, Blaine," said Kurt, grabbing his attention. "Mercedes sent me a text this morning but I forgot to tell you."

Blaine set his cup down on the table. "Why do you have to tell me about Mercedes's text?"

"She was asking us if we wanted to attend their 'Night of Neglect' fundraiser so the New Directions can buy tickets to New York."

"Who will be singing?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. She didn't say."

"Sure. We can go. It'll be fun," Kurt grinned. "And besides," Blaine continued, smirking. "It'll be nice and dark in there."

Kurt blushed a deep red, gulping. He knew where Blaine was going with this. "Well, should we turn on the lights?"

Blaine frowned. "You always had to ruin the fun." Kurt laughed out loud. They got up, holding both their cups and their hands as they made their way out of the Lima Bean. Out in the parking lot, they ran into a squealing Rachel Berry.

"Oh my God Kurt! I missed you so much!" Rachel squeaked as she embraced Kurt in a big hug. She let go and gave Blaine a hug. "I'm sorry you guys lost. Your duet was amazing though!" Blaine saw Rachel's eyes wonder down to Kurt's and his hands.

"Thanks, Rachel. We tried, but we couldn't top your original songs." Kurt said.

Rachel beamed. "Okay. Well, I'll leave you two alone. I got to get some coffee for the extra rehearsal we have, so I'll see you guys later. She hurried past the two boys, but she stopped at the door. "By the way, both of you will _have _to catch me up with you little relationship." And she entered the Lima Bean, away from Blaine and Kurt's sight.


	3. Chapter 3: Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes

**Day 3**

**Author's Note: Hello! Welcome back! This one also contains three characters. Nothing else said, except there are some spoilers for Iron Man 3. And this one is ****_terrible_****, I know. But I couldn't think of much for this. So, please "try" to enjoy and drop a review.**

**Day 3**

**Setting: Movie Theater, anytime between seasons 1-3. Use your imagination!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But it's on my wish list!**

"C'mon, Rachel! You're taking forever! We're gonna miss the movie!" Tina shouted. "We know you're in that stall, Rachel. We can see your feet."

Of course Rachel decided to chicken out on the last minute. Mercedes sighed. After nearly two weeks of persuasion, she finally was able to get Rachel to get a life and come see "Iron Man 3" with Tina and herself. Naturally, ever since they arrived at the theater, Rachel scurried to the girls' room and locked herself in a stall.

Rachel's stall slowly creaked open. A tear stained Rachel Berry stepped out. "Okay. I'm ready." She said, after taking in a deep breath.

Tina wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders as the girls walked out of the room and back out. The girls quickly made their way towards the theater, because the movie was about to start any minute. They scurried into the theater without making any noises. Mercedes found them seats in the very back, as the preview for "Catching Fire" bloomed across the big screen.

"Ooh, I can't wait for that!" Tina whispered.

"Jennifer Lawrence is so great as Katniss…" said Rachel.

"Who's hotter: Liam Hemsworth or Josh Hutcherson?" Mercedes asked.

"Liam." They all replied.

More previews flew by the screen, receiving multiple gasps from Tina, and squeals from Rachel and Mercedes.

Finally, the show was beginning. Rachel forgot her fears of seeing her first ever Marvel movie. She thought that Gwyneth Paltrow was going to die at some point of the movie, and she couldn't stand the sight of her most likely covered in blood, or a building collapsing on top of her. Even though it was just a movie, Rachel sometimes feared that these types of things would happen to her. That was why Rachel always stuck with Broadway and Barbra Streisand. And it just so happened that Mercedes and Tina decided for Rachel to finally come out of her shell and try to experience different things.

Rachel had to admit that the first part of the movie was simply amazing. She loved how well developed the storyline was going through. She nearly screamed when Tony Stark fell into the ocean but she remained silent. From the looks of Mercedes and Tina's faces, they were enjoying the movie too.

Rachel was right about Pepper Potts dying. She fell from a great height, and Rachel cringed at the sight. The fighting scenes were much more intense than she thought and she had to hug Tina's arm.

Finally, the movie ended to Rachel's disappointment. It turned Pepper Potts lived and the ending was a good one. The girls quickly made their way out of the theater and out of the crowds.

"Oh my God that was AMAZING!" Tina shouted.

"I LOVE Robert Downey Jr.! He's the best!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"But you have to admit, Gwyneth Paltrow was stunning!"

"Totally!" Mercedes agreed. The two girls noticed Rachel's silence.

Mercedes nudged her shoulder. "Well? How was the movie?"

Rachel glanced at her two friends, who were wearing pleading looks. "I found it amazing! When's the next movie?" She asked grinning.

**Author's Note: Yeah… This one was terrible. It's hard to think up movie theater stuff for me. I often get writer's block. Please, if you have any prompts, please drop a review and I can totally fit you in!**


	4. Chapter 4: Brittana

**Day 4**

**Author's Note: Here you go, Brittana fans! I am a shipper, but it's not as much as I adore Klaine. But I find them adorable. Not much said, so enjoy! **

**Day 4**

**Setting: At a locker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Santana was glad that her secret was out so she no longer had to worry about it. Santana didn't like boys, she preferred girls. And being a Cheerio, it shocked the whole school.

It was Friday before the weekend. Santana's favorite part of her school day was here: Glee club. That's where she could hang out with her friends, who accepted her, to sing to heart's content, and to be able to show PDA with her girlfriend Brittany without being judged. Sure Brittany was dumb academically, but she was a secret genius. She would one day graduate (Brittany's GPA is at a zero) and probably go to MIT, and Santana couldn't wait for that to happen.

Santana strolled up to Brittany, who was shutting her locker. Brittany's bright blue eyes glistened brightly. Santana pulled her into a hug, which Brittany enthusiastically hugged her back.

"Hey Britt." Santana greeted.

"Hi Santana." Said Brittany.

They linked their pinkies together, a flame roaring across Santana's chest, as the two girls made their way towards the choir room.

Inside, Santana looked around examining her fellow Glee club members. Finn and Rachel were cuddling along with Mike and Tina and Kurt and Blaine. Others were scattered around the room, chatting amongst themselves. Although Santana did detected Sam staring at Quinn, who was conversing with Joe Hart, otherwise known as Jar-Jar Binks in Santana's opinion and Tarantula Head in Brittany's big yet extremely confusing and innocent world.

Santana and Brittany took their seats just as Mr. Schuester walked into the room. Mr. Schuester began to lecture them about Journey, but Santana wasn't even paying attention. She stared at Brittany, while Brittany was muttering about unicorns in her bathroom. Santana didn't mind her girlfriend's imagination, because she absolutely adored it. Brittany was so innocent and so pure, and her imagination sometimes ran through Santana's mind too and mixed with her own.

Finally, the bell rang. The two girls left the room with their pinkies entwined together. Santana gave Brittany a quick peck on the cheek when they reached Brittany's locker. "So, what do you want to do?" she purred seductively.

Brittany simply shrugged as she opened her locker and took out her backpack. "I don't know. Want to get some coffee?"

Santana's hopes diminished. She was hoping Brittany understood the hint, but it didn't run through her mind. Santana sighed, because she was really hoping that they could go to Santana's and get dirty. But Santana didn't want to be forceful. She loved Brittany, and even if it took thirty years, Santana would still be there.

Santana gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips. "Of course, sweetheart." Brittany and Santana walked out of school towards the Lima Bean. Yes, Santana was willing to wait.

**Author's Note: Okay, so the setting wasn't really about lockers. But I wanted to develop the story about how clueless Brittany can be and how sweet Brittana's relationship is. Haters, please don't hate, because that makes my day all gloomy and stuff… please review! I need new prompts!**


	5. Chapter 5: Finchel

**Day 5**

**Author's Note: Hey! Welcome back to my crazy, insane Glee made-up world, where you get to read about your favorite characters, ships, and un-expecting allies coming together in different places! Population: I have no idea. **

**Here you go Finchel fans! I think you guys will especially adore this one. I just want to give a huge thank you shout out to ****_SamEvans17 _****who reviewed my Drabbles and asked for a Kitty and Ryder drabble. I'm so darn sorry. This is not the one. But, I am in the process of creating one just for you, ****_SamEvans17_****, so please stick around a little longer. It will show up probably around Chapters 29. And thank you once again for reviewing and suggesting Kitty and Ryder. I'm so sorry for the very long wait for you, but I already have about fifty prompts created by GretaCap and I. **

**Anyways, please enjoy Finchel! **

**Day 5**

**Setting: Spanish Class**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: The bold in the story stands that Finn and Rachel are exchanging notes.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I think you all know by now that I don't own Glee.**

Rachel absolutely hated Spanish. She didn't need to learn it, especially if she wanted to be a super Broadway star, or if she wanted to attend Julliard or NYADA. Spanish would be completely useless for her. And she just somehow managed to have Spanish with her Glee club director, Mr. Schuester, out of the five other teachers in the school. Although Mr. Schuester was an amazing Glee club director, he was a terrible Spanish teacher. Rachel knew more Spanish than him.

It was Friday, last period of the day. Mr. Schuester gave the class a surprise quiz on conjugating verbs. Rachel was quickly jotting the answers on the paper when a crumbled piece of paper flew out of nowhere and landed on top of her quiz. Rachel's head whizzed around and saw Finn Hudson from the back of the room, waving. Rachel sighed. Of course it was Finn.

Rachel loved Finn just as much as she loved Patti Lupone and Barbra Streisand. Okay, maybe not as much as Barbra, but still, Rachel adored Finn. He was tall, muscular, the quarterback on the football team, how could any girl not swoon over him in the hallways?

Naturally, Rachel wasn't dating Finn, but they have been on and off. Finn was once again back with Quinn Fabrey, and she hated every time Quinn just snatch away Finn away from her like a little child stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. It really pissed Rachel off, but she didn't show it. Instead, she does a vigorous workout routine to keep her mind off of it. And if that didn't work, Rachel would call Kurt and Mercedes over and the three divas would watch reruns of Big Bang Theory while eating tubs of ice cream in one sitting.

Curiously, Rachel opened up the piece of paper. And of course, it was a note.

**What are you doing tonight? –Finn**

Rachel quickly scribbled out a response and lobbed the paper back to Finn. No one really could care about two people exchanging notes in class. In fact, the girl next to her was writing notes to a boy across the room as well.

**Nothing. Why? –Rachel**

The paper flew back to Rachel faster than she thought.

**Because I want to go on a date with you. –Finn**

Rachel gasped a little too loudly. Mr. Schuester's face shot up and glared at Rachel. "Sorry," Rachel coughed a little. "Sore throat." Mr. Schuester gave a curt nod as he continued grading papers.

Rachel tossed her paper back to Finn with a response.

**But aren't you with Quinn right now? –Rachel **

The paper flew back into her hand.

**I broke up with her a couple of days ago. So, how about that date? –Finn**

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, Finn made a good decision in his life. Rachel scrawled down her answer faster than she could ever write.

**Of course! Breadstix, tomorrow at seven? –Rachel**

** Sounds like a plan! –Finn**

Just then, the bell rang. Rachel handed in her somehow completed quiz to Mr. Schuester and was out the door. She stalked at Finn's locker until he came.

"Hey Rachel," Finn grinned his dopey smile. "Are we still good for Breadstix?"

Rachel couldn't help it. She beamed like a light. "Yes!" She exclaimed, and she kissed a shocked Finn on the cheek. "See you in Glee!" Rachel spun around and practically skipped towards her locker. And as she rounded down the corner, she saw a sad, depressed looking Quinn, staring at Finn from a distance from her locker. Quinn turned her head and met Rachel's eyes. They stare at each other for just a moment when Quinn broke it off by slamming her locker quite hard and storming off in the opposite direction.

Rachel didn't mind seeing Quinn in such a mood. After all, Rachel just won another battle.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the Finn-Rachel-Quinn love triangle there! Also, NONE of these prompts/Drabbles are related whatsoever. Thanks again for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Puck and Shelby

**Day 6**

**Author's Note: C'mon people! I want some more feedback! That is, if I have an audience. This one just caught me on, and I had to do something like this. It was tricky to write, so please don't hate! Also, I want to acknowledge a guest review, whoever you are. You are amazing to review, and I thank you. And, you are very lucky. A Puck and Finn Drabble is on the way, soon, I promise. It will be posted in a couple of weeks so don't fret! Anyways, please enjoy this one in the mean time!**

**Day 6**

**Setting: Ms. Corcoran's apartment, somewhere randomly in season 3 (Darn, I basically gave away what is going to happen. Oh well)**

**Disclaimer: Do you think that I own such an amazing show? I doubt it.**

Puck just loved visiting Beth. Sure, he got Quinn pregnant and made her go through the process of giving birth to another human being, but it was totally worth it.

Puck just hated Quinn when she wanted to give up Beth for adoption. He was lucky that Ms. Corcoran was willing to adopt Beth so Puck was able to visit her whenever he wanted to.

One Monday afternoon, Puck just couldn't help it. He just had to visit his "daughter". He couldn't help it. Puck really wanted to be in Beth's life and he was so lucky that Shelby was willing to do so.

Puck approached Shelby's apartment, the wails of Beth's crying echoing from the other side. Thank God Puck decided to bring his guitar. Often, he would come just to sing to Beth. Beth would always stop crying, as Puck would strum his guitar.

Puck lightly rapped on the door. He heard Shelby trying to calm a crying and distraught Beth. The door swung open and Puck was shocked in the state of Shelby. Her hair was scattered all over the face and her shirt was wrinkled and damp in random and scattered places. The worst was that Shelby looked extremely tired, like she hadn't slept in two days.

Shelby sighed in relief. "Oh thank God you're here. Beth has been crying for _hours _and-''

Puck just held his hand out in front of Shelby's face. "It's okay. Where's Beth, and can I come in?"

Shelby stepped aside as Puck entered her apartment. And Puck whistled. The place was like a tornado went through. The table was messy with baby formula, the rug near the table was smothered up, clothes and baby towels were scattered around the house. It was a complete mess.

"I'm sorry for the mess. Because of Beth I couldn't do anything but be at her side every single second. I've only gotten about three hours of sleep and I have had very little time to clean…" Shelby drifted off.

Beth's wails broke the tension. Shelby shuffled over to Beth and picked her up, whispering comforting words. Puck meanwhile, sat down in a couch nearby and began to lightly strum random chords on his guitar.

Puck had the perfect song picked out. Sure, the song was supposed to be built for the ukulele, but it couldn't hurt to try.

The beginning of the song was outstanding in Puck's opinion, and it certainly got Beth's attention. The young baby girl was calming down, slightly whimpering. Shelby grinned wider and wider within each strum of the music. She sat down across from Puck, cradling Beth in her arms.

By the time Puck was strumming the chorus one last time, Beth has drifted off to sleep in Shelby's arms. Once Puck finished, Shelby has laid Beth back into her crib.

Shelby gave Puck a hug, moving his guitar out of the way. "Thank you so much." She murmured into his ear.

Puck pulled away, smiling softly. "No problem. If Beth still has problems sleeping, please don't hesitate to leave me a message."

Shelby chuckled. "I definitely wouldn't hesitate. Now if you excuse me, I am going to catch a couple of winks." She playfully shoved Puck towards the door. "I don't want you sleeping over."

Puck raised his hands in mock surrender as he made his way out of the apartment and out of the building. He drove back home; the only thoughts in his head were the precious moments of Beth, his daughter, in such a happy place.

**Author's Note: Yeah… Cheesy ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. When I saw Beth, I thought she was absolutely ****_adorable_****. Dear God, I thought I was going to die from the amount of cuteness that the baby has. Stay tuned for the next time I post!**

Hint: The setting is kind of based on a videogame on the Wii and I think Nintendo DS. It has multiple "mini games" and you get to customize your own character. This is a tricky one. Guesses?


	7. Chapter 7: Klaine and Finchel

**Day 7**

**Author's Note: I'm back! So, did any one think of the special little setting? The answer and the setting to this Day is "carnival" like in "Carnival Games" for both the Wii and Nintendo DS. Yay! I know, the hint was very stupid and made no sense, but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry! Okay, the second I had this setting at hand, I knew what I was going to do with it. Insanely fluffy and sweet like cotton candy, so don't sue me with the many dental bills you will have after reading this.**

**Day 7**

**Setting: At a carnival (duh)**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Glee. If I did, season 4 will be much better than it should've been…**

"Finn! Look what my dads have won!" Rachel screeched as she barged through the front door. It was a gorgeous summer day. Rachel stopped by at the Hudson-Hummel's to show Finn what her amazing gay dads have won in a local competition.

"Whoa, Rachel. Calm down." Said Finn. He was sitting on a couch with a bag of Doritos and a Sprite can watching the Cincinnati Reds crush the Milwaukee Brewers on the television set.

Rachel collapsed next to him, slamming four small pieces of paper on his laps. Curiously, Finn picked them up. They were four tickets to the carnival that was coming tomorrow on Saturday and Sunday. Finn was secretly hoping that his step-dad and mom would buy tickets, but they were busy on a get-away trip in Washington D.C.

"Oh my God Rachel!" Finn exclaimed. "Did your dads seriously win these?"

Rachel nodded her head, planting a peck on his lips. "Yep. And we are going."

Finn stared at the tickets. "But wait," He said. "There are four tickets."

"Exactly," Rachel smirked. "That's because I have invited Kurt and Blaine to come along with us."  
Finn was overjoyed. Kurt was his stepbrother and Blaine was his boyfriend. Even though Blaine was from the Warblers in Dalton Academy, Blaine is Finn's new best friend besides Puck. He comes over often to hang out to play video games or watch baseball and basketball. Not only that but Finn and Rachel had double dated with Kurt and Blaine. It was the perfect opportunity to spend more time with both Blaine and get even closer to Kurt.

"That's great!" Finn said as he reached over in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Rachel immediately stopped him.

"Don't worry. Already taken care of. Both of them couldn't wait."

Finn beamed. Sometimes he just loved his girlfriend.

The next day was the day that the four teenagers get to go to the carnival. It opened at eight in the morning, so they all had time to prepare.

Finn stumbled down the stairs, finding his stepbrother cooking eggs and toast for the teenagers. "Good morning!" Kurt sang as he served Finn's breakfast on the table. "Sleep well?"

Finn just muttered incoherent noises as he sat down and dug into his eggs. Kurt sat down next to him with the same breakfast. After a comfortable silence, Finn was finally awake, and having small talk with Kurt.

"So when will Rachel and Blaine arrive?" Finn asked.

Kurt glanced at a clock on the wall. "Roughly five minutes." He smirked.

"Oh crap!" Finn shouted. He pushed his chair and abandoned his food, rushing up the stairs to take a quick shower. When he finished, he heard the murmuring voices of his girlfriend and Blaine. Finn rushed through to getting on his clothes, a plain red shirt.

When he finished Finn made his way downstairs. He wasn't shocked to find Kurt cuddling close to Blaine's chest and Rachel sitting on the armchair toying with her phone.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" Finn asked.

Kurt jumped out of Blaine's chest, blushing slightly. "Yeah. Totally ready to go." He said. Blaine got up, his cheeks slightly pink too.

The teenagers piled up into Rachel's car. They all talked about the New Directions almost winning Nationals due to Finn and Rachel's kiss onstage from flirtiest comments thrown back and forth.

Suddenly, Blaine pressed his face towards the backseat window. "Oh my God, there it is!" He practically shouted. Kurt burst out laughing and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Calm down. You're acting like a five-year-old."

Finn laughed. That was true.

"Well, what if I am?" Blaine countered.

Kurt just smirked. "Well then I guess I should break up with you, since I'm dating someone so young."

"Oh, Blaine!" Rachel cackled as she glanced back at the two boys. "You just got served!" Blaine pouted the rest of the way. Finn, who was driving, drove towards an empty vacant lot where the people going to the carnival were supposed to park.

Immediately, Kurt groaned as he stepped out of the car. "Ugh. I hate carnival music. It's so annoying!"

Finn patted Kurt on the shoulder. "Don't worry, dude. The thing you should be worried about is the possibility that there might be clowns."

Kurt's face turned pale. "I, I…Yeah, I should be worried about the clowns."

Blaine and Rachel laughed.

The teenagers hustled past the crowd and through the gates, making now part of the amazing sight in front of them.

There were stalls of nearly every game possible scattered in completely random spots. Food stalls with colorful banners opened up for business with unbelievable smells filling through the kids' noses. Kurt gave a sigh of relief when they realized that there were no clowns in sight. The whole place was glowing inside and out.

"So, where should we start?" Rachel asked after everyone finally gathered his or her thoughts.

"Um, food?" Finn shrugged sheepishly. "I had a really small breakfast."

They made their way towards the nearest food stand, where they sold freshly made Belgian waffles with drizzling maple syrup.

After ordering the food, they sat down at a nearby picnic stand.

"This will go straight to my hips," Kurt complained. "But who cares?"

Kurt violently ripped a piece of the waffle with his fork and stuffed it in his mouth, his friends following in suit. Nearly two minutes later, Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel polished their paper plates. Finn came back with two more waffles.

"Really Finn?" Rachel groaned.

Finn shrugged again. "What? They're delicious!"

The rest of the day was rather eventful. Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine visited many of the stalls and tried out nearly half of the food concession stands. Kurt and Rachel swore that each food stall that they visit, they would get no more food. Sadly, they broke their vows each time. In one of the stands, Blaine won Kurt a stuffed unicorn and was rewarded with a kiss on the check when they were sure that no one was looking. Finn followed Blaine's action and won a stuffed bear for Rachel. And she promised him a make-out session later, so Finn couldn't wait to get home.

A sunset was over the horizon sooner than the kids expected. All of them were exhausted, but they all enjoyed the time that they spent together. As they made their way out, Rachel had an idea.

"Look over there," She pointed. There were two photo booths with curtains to seal the posing people from peering eyes. "We _have_ to have some memories of this, right?"

Rachel dragged Finn into one of the booths, while Blaine lead Kurt to the other. Finn situated himself so Rachel can sit on top of his lap.

"I'll just place in the twenty-five cents into the slot," She said. "And when there is a beep, that is when we smile. We get four photos, so no mistakes. Plus, we get two copies to keep. Got that in your head?"

Before Finn could assure his girlfriend, she pushed in the quarter through the slot. Their first pose was just them smiling. The next was pure sweetness, with Rachel kissing him on the cheek. The third was them gazing into each other's eyes. And the fourth, Finn's favorite, was them lip locking.

They stepped out of the booth, both satisfied with their takes. Seconds later, Kurt and Blaine came out, holding hands.

"Swap?" Blaine asked, holding out his pictures. They traded, and immediately Finn was jealous. Kurt and Blaine's first was them just smiling. Then, it was Kurt kissing Blaine on the cheek, just less than a millimeter from the lips. The final two were the two boys kissing each other senseless, with much more passion and lust than Finn and Rachel's.

"Dude, totally jealous." He said, handing their photos to Rachel. After looking at the photos for five seconds, Rachel slapped Finn's shoulder.

"How come you don't kiss me like that?" She said, indicating his stepbrother's pictures.

Blaine and Kurt were blushing slight colors of pink. "Don't worry. I'm not going to judge you guys," Finn reassured. "Besides, I'm still jealous. Yours turned out much better than ours."

The teenagers hesitantly left the carnival, all of them wanting to stay and enjoy the fun more. But of course, Kurt probably wanted to do some… stuff with Blaine, and Rachel had that promise of a make-out session in Finn's grasp.

**Author's Note: Wow… That was the longest one yet. Yay! Although I'm very sorry for that extremely cheesy ending but I couldn't think of anything else to write at the end. Well? Was it good? Please leave a review and please also suggest a prompt or two… or three… because I only have fifty-one prompts planned out by me to use (fifty-one? Wow, didn't see that coming) and I feel like I will eventually run out. I've written up to Day 23 within three days, and all I need to do is type them all up, which can also be time consuming. Anyways, that's not the point. Review prompts for me, my fine fellow friends!**


	8. Chapter 8: Tike

**Day 8**

**Author's Note: Hello to all my lovely GleeKs out there! How's it been? Anyways, that's not the point. I'm here to provide drabbles/short one shot chapters to you and you're here to read, review, and submit prompts to me to use. **

**C'mon, people! I know for a fact that there are more people reading my stuff! Okay… I guess not. Did you all enjoy that very sweet carnival chapter with your Finchel and Klaine? I did. It was so much fun to write. Gah, not the point! I'm going to stop my rambling so you can enjoy the next Day planned.**

**Day 8**

**Setting: Library**

**Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I don't own Glee! Darn it!**

When Mike Chang received a mysterious note in his locker on his way to lunch, he immediately was surprised that it was Tina Cohen-Chang's handwriting and why she would want him to meet him at the library just before lunch. They both knew ever since that they got together that Mike had to eat lunch, since he burned so much energy (and fat) with all of the dancing that he did during Glee club.

Mike quickly weaved through the student body and made his way towards the library. He pushed the doors, a wave of air condition sending his head back in a whiplash. There were wooden shelves holding nearly every book imaginable from Twilight to Harry Potter to children's books to Mike's amusement.

Mike scanned the many shelves to find his girlfriend sitting on the floor, busy reading a James Patterson novel. She looked well into her book, and Mike hated to interrupt.

Tina finally saw her boyfriend, gleaming in delight. She abandoned her book without even putting in a bookmark and scurried over into Mike's open arms.

"I missed you, Mikey." Tina whispered into his ear.

"Missed you too," Mike gave Tina a peck on the lips. "Even though we've been gone for only two periods."  
Tina shrugged. "Still."

The two held hands, as they navigated through the shelves to an empty table.

"So, why do you need me here?" Mike asked once they sat down.

Tina heaved a sigh. "I want to do a solo for Glee, but I can't think of a good song without having Barbra Streisand criticize me."

Mike nodded his head, assessing the situation. He was shocked that Tina called Rachel a name, because Tina wasn't that type of girl. Unless she was really frustrated, then things get messy. And Mike learned that the hard way.

"What song did you choose?"

"'I Don't Know How to Love Him' by Jesus Christ Superstar." Tina deadpanned.

Mike smiled. "That's a great choice."

"Yeah, I know," Tina smiled, but only for a moment. It disappeared almost instantly. "Rachel just always has the solos, and it just irks me how-''

Tina couldn't finish her sentence because she felt a pair of her favorite lips crashing into hers. Tina leaned in closer, returning Mike's kiss. They reluctantly broke away.

Mike placed his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. "Tina, you are amazing. You're beautiful, and a much better singer in my opinion," Tina giggled at the compliment. "And I think you will _kill _this song and put Rachel to shame."

Tina raised her head in confidence. "You're right. Thank you for those comforting words. You're amazing too." She hoisted herself and Mike up from the chairs and dragged Mike out of the library.

"Now, how about lunch?" Tina asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I swear I heard your stomach growling at me."

**Author's Note: Extremely short, and I suck at fluffy moments. Did I do Tike justice? Please let me know. And while you're at it, drop some prompts by reviewing. I really need more amazing ideas from my favorite (yet very small) audience/readers. **

**PLEASE NOTE: A couple of days ago, I have posted a new story called "Writing Original Songs can be a Difficult Task" which was based on my Language Arts homework (full explanation in the story) and it's very funny. Please check it out! And review it too!**


	9. Chapter 9: Klaine

**Day 9**

**Author's Note: Yay! I am EXTREMELY happy right now! You all should know GretaCap by now. As if of now, she has written THREE Klaine Drabbles, and she really doesn't like them… SUCKS FOR HER. But she did an amazing job, so I will have to eventually make it up to her with Fabrevans/Quam, like I mentioned before. Boo. And since we are on the topic of Klaine, please enjoy the following Drabble! Please note: I guess this is around Original Song, BEFORE they get together. I'm reimagining and editing their first kiss. Don't hate!**

Day 9

**Setting: Kohl's**

**Disclaimer: Sigh. I really hate doing this, but I'm forced to do it. I don't own Glee. **

"Hey Blaine?"

Blaine looked up from his textbook into Kurt's glasz eyes. It killed him every second that he wasn't with Kurt as boyfriends, and how he was so oblivious.

"Yeah?"

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine. They were in one of the senior commons studying for upcoming exams. The two boys sat on one of the plush couches, and have been reviewing for the past hour.

"Want to abandon this stupid study session and go shopping?"

Blaine grinned. He hated shopping, but it's more fun doing with Kurt. He shut his textbook and slammed it on a nearby coffee table in front of them.

"Yes, definitely." Blaine answered. Kurt and Blaine quickly left Dalton in a hurry and drove to Kohl's, Kurt's favorite place to shop. Once Kurt parked the car, he grabbed Blaine's wrist and dragged him across the parking lot and through the doors.

"So, where do we start?" Blaine asked, trying to catch his breath.

Kurt's eyes dazzled, making Blaine's heart melt into a puddle of goo. "The jeans section. I seriously need new jeans."

Kurt took the lead, fast walking towards the men's jeans section, with Blaine struggling to catch up.

Kurt grabbed several different jeans at once, some of them colored. He swiftly checked the tags, placing one or two of them back onto the rack, pouting in disappointment.

"Whoa, Kurt," Blaine wheezed. "How many jeans do you plan to buy?"

"Blaine, I have to try them on first." Kurt said, smirking.

Kurt marched towards an empty dressing room, picked a stall, and shut the door. As he slipped on a random pair of green colored jeans, he hoped that Blaine would give some input on how it looked on him. Of course, he still was in love with Blaine, after all of the recent events. From singing at the Gap, to sucking Rachel's face, to teaching Kurt about sex, Kurt still had a crush on Blaine.

Zipping the zipper of the jeans, he pushed the stall door open. Blaine was playing an app on his phone, but seemed to forget that it was there.

Blaine was hypnotized with Kurt's jeans. He couldn't believe how _amazing _the jeans looked on Kurt. Blaine all could help but just stare at Kurt.

Kurt realized Blaine's predicament immediately. Multiple thoughts ran through his head within milliseconds. _Why is Blaine staring at me like that? Is something wrong with the jeans? Was this trip to Kohl's unnecessary?_

It left Kurt with one conclusion. _Does… Does Blaine not really like me, even as a friend? _

Blaine snapped back to reality. "Wow, Kurt," He sputtered out. "Those jeans… uh, they look_ fantastic_… on you, really… " He then blushed a deep red. Blaine wanted to slap himself so hard it would until next week. He was making a total fool of himself.

Kurt felt the tips of his ears turn red too. "Thanks." Kurt managed to stammer, his voice raising an octave. Without thinking, Kurt quickly dashed back into the stall. He tugged off the jeans and attempted to pull on his own without falling over.

Outside of the stall, Blaine felt terrible, like he could burst into tears. He hoped so much that Kurt would actually like him back, but he felt like he was making it all up in his head, just like he did with Jeremiah.

Moments later, Kurt slammed open the stall door, without the jeans. He had been secretly crying. He rushed past Blaine, and weaved out of the store out to his car. Kurt mumbled to himself how stupid this was. Now that he thought about it, Kurt only wanted to go shopping so that he can impress Blaine, but it just made everything worse, maybe even strained their friendship.

When he reached his car, he fumbled with the keys. A hand suddenly touched his shoulder and turned him around.

"Why did you run away?" Blaine asked, his eyes brimming tears.

"Because I-mmph!" Strangely enough, Kurt was interrupted with another pair of lips on his.

Blaine thought about doing this as he chased Kurt to the parking lot. He felt hesitant about it, due to the whole Karofsky fiasco that happened to Kurt not too long ago. But when he saw Kurt digging his keys into the car, the redness of his cheeks from crying so much and so hard, Blaine decided to just go with it. And it was totally worth it.

Blaine reluctantly pulled away when Kurt didn't respond. The kiss was only five seconds long, but Blaine wanted more.

Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine's lips kissing his. He was in a state of shock, petrified to the spot. He couldn't even breathe. This was heaven. Blaine, his huge crush and best friend was kissing him, and he didn't bother responding because he was so shocked.

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes when Blaine pulled away. Blaine looked scared, like he caused World War III. "Oh my God… Kurt, I'm so sorry I did that. I'm so-mmph!" Blaine once again felt Kurt's lips moving against his, and he recovered in half a second to respond. He could actually _taste _Kurt. Kurt tasted of the coffee that he always ordered and mint gum, and Blaine vowed right there that he would always chew mint gum.

Meanwhile, Kurt's mind was on overdrive. He was still processing that _he _was kissing his best friend, and he absolutely loved it than his own scarf collection. Heck, his _clothing_ collection wouldn't top this any day. Kurt just loved how Blaine's lips felt so perfect against his, like they should be molded together as one. Kurt definitely wouldn't mind if that actually happened. He wished that it would never end.

After nearly twenty seconds of sharing their second kiss, Kurt unwillingly pulled away with a _smack_. He was positively glowing with joy, and Blaine was blushing like crazy. Kurt gave Blaine a reassuring peck on the cheek. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" He asked.

Blaine shook his head, but he was grinning. "No, but I have been wanting to do it for a good while."

"Same." Kurt smiled back. He gave one more kiss on the cheek, and entwined his hand into Blaine's, fingers lacing around each other. "C'mon. Let's go back inside and buy those jeans."

The two boys walked back into Kohl's hand in hand, both still wondering how that happened in the first place.

**Author's Note: I totally ****_loved _****typing this up. I think I have to go visit the dentist because this was so darn sweet and sugary. I love me some Klaine. Did I do justice to my favorite ship? I hope so. Tune next time, especially any Quam/Fabrevans shippers!**


	10. Chapter 10: Quam

**Day 10**

**Author's Note: I'm back! And I know you all enjoyed the Klaine last chapter. So, I'm rewarding all of you by giving Quam! And if you recently had a brain transplant and have no idea which ship that was because it was so long ago, it's Quinn and Sam. ****_GretaCap _****forced me to do Quam because if you check out her Drabble story, she had recently done three Klaine stories. And, to my disappointment, really doesn't ship Klaine, so I owe her big time with an insanely fluffy Quam story. **

**Enjoy!**

**Day 10**

**Setting: Park**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Glee.**

Quinn couldn't be having a better day than this one. It was a gorgeous, sunny Saturday afternoon, and her she was. She was on top of the school pyramid, had great grades, and was in the Glee club and in the Cheerios. And the best part: she had an extremely cute blond Justin Bieber holding her hand, walking next to her.

Quinn's new boyfriend, Sam, was definitely a keeper. She absolutely loved him, adored him, and he was so nice to her and treated her right, compared to people like Puck, or even Finn.

The couple approached a playground. There were colorful slides, swings that squeaked when being pushed, two tire swings, monkey bars, and even a seesaw.

Sam practically glowed. He then grabbed Quinn's wrist and dragged her towards the playground. "Sam," Quinn moaned. "You're acting like a three year old."

Sam just shrugged his shoulders, still dragging Quinn towards the swings. "I haven't played in a playground since I was at least two."

Quinn stared at Sam. Last time she visited a playground was when she was eleven. It seems Quinn learns new things about Sam everyday.

Sam sat on one of the swings. "C'mon, Quinn!" He whined, putting on his best pouty face. "Push me!"

Quinn giggled, and began to push the swing. Sam would go higher and higher by the minute, sooner or later he would probably touching the clouds because he was going so high.

She couldn't help but let out a small squeal when her boyfriend suddenly leaped off the swing at such a height and landed rather softly on the graveled floor. Sam put his hands up in the air as a final pose. "Ta-da!"

Quinn burst out laughing and began to clap, and to her pleasure Sam bowed repeatedly until he stopped bowing to head over to the tire swing.

Sighing in exasperation, Quinn followed her rather excited and enthusiastic boyfriend. When she caught up, Sam was patting the seat of the tire swing. Quinn halted, her face turning pale. Sam noticed immediately. "Quinn?" He cocked his head. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Quinn shook her head. "Tire swings make me really dizzy, and then that's when I v-vomit." She stuttered.

Sam just smiled. "It's okay," He then advanced to her, brushing a stray band of her hair behind her ear. "Let's just abandon this and continue with our stroll, okay?"

Slightly shocked on how collected Sam was being, Quinn just nodded. The two linked arms and exited out of the playground, following the trail to another place of the park.

Quinn leaned on Sam's muscular shoulder the whole way. She couldn't believe how she managed to find such a perfect boy. When she told Puck and Finn about her tire swing sickness, Finn just laughed like it was completely stupid and told her to stop being such a baby. Puck just called her a baby and actually _dumped _her on the spot. They dated multiple times and multiple time periods and that was probably one of the most stupid break-up Quinn had ever experienced. And Quinn knew that both boys meant what they said. She knew that Sam was such a sweetheart and wouldn't call her those not-so-offensive names and dump her because of her tire swing sickness.

After ten minutes of comfortable silence and wondering through the park, the couple finally found their way back to their separate cars. Their date was over, and Quinn didn't want it to end, ever.

Seeing Quinn's disappointment, Sam leaned in and lightly pecked her on the lips. "Don't worry," He said. "We can come back tomorrow. Does after school sound good?"

"Of course!" Quinn grinned.

"Great," Sam gave her another chaste peck on the lips. "I'll see you then." He hopped into his own car and drove away, leaving Quinn still giddy about her next date with a boy that she really liked. She didn't care if she was acting too giddy and girly about all of this (which she wasn't, especially throughout the school day) Quinn was just deeply in love.

And nothing will change that.

**Author's Note: Whoa. That, ladies and gentlemen, was probably the cheesiest ending that I have done. And my God, that was a slight challenge. I highly doubt that Quinn would vomit if she ever got dizzy, but I wanted something to add in their as a little bit of angst, drama? I don't even know. Anyways, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Puckzizes, Finchel, Klaine

**Day 11**

**Author's Note: Hi! Did you all enjoy Quam/Fabrevans? I think GretaCap certainly did. Next, I am going to include some of the New Directions, but mostly focus on Finchel. Darn. I want to acknowledge ****_gleerox, rosieartur18, and SamEvans17 _****for reviewing my story. Thank you so much! You made me scream in delight. Thankfully, no one heard… anyways! This one is extremely so short, I think this is the shortest yet. If you're not mad at me for this terrible drabble, try to at least enjoy it!**

**Day 11 **

**Setting: Beach (okay, so it's not really a beach, but you get the drift)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love the show, I don't own Glee.**

This day couldn't seem to get any better. It all started one Friday morning, when Puck somehow managed to reserve the beach side on Lake Erie to some of the New Directions who can afford to spend their weekend up near the lake.

Of course, Puck had to go, and he even managed to drag Lauren Zizes into the heap of things. The second couple to come along was Finn and Rachel. Finn couldn't resist, and Rachel wanted to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. Then, Kurt and Blaine accepted the invitation to come too. And finally, Sam and Santana miraculously accepted the invitation also.

The day was well spent for the four couples. Early in the morning, the group of teenagers had a quick breakfast at IHOP and made their way to Lake Erie. They managed to get there by noon, despite all of the traffic and Sam trying to figure out the GPS system.

Puck was prepared with lunch. He brought along a cooler filled with non-alcoholic drinks like lemonade, soda, and water. In two large picnic baskets that he scavenged from his attic were sandwiches, fruits, and even a package of Oreos, Lauren's guilty pleasure food.

After the amazing lunch, everyone went for a swim. They played Marco Polo for nearly four hours, since it was so amusing for Rachel to find anyone. Eventually, Santana got really bored and dragged Sam away to do "some stuff" in a bathroom nearby, leaving the rest of the teenagers to do whatever they want.

Apparently, Blaine couldn't hold it in much longer. His boyfriend looked _amazing _in swimming trunks, and the two boys began to make out feverishly in the water, completely ignoring everyone surrounding them.

Tina and Mike eventually got bored too and swam back to shore and cuddled in the sand. Blaine and Kurt were still making out, and it was starting to make Finn slightly uncomfortable, so he forced Rachel to come back to shore with him.

Dinner was a barbeque, with hamburgers, steak, and hot dogs. Santana and Sam came back to quickly scarf down their meals and scurried away back to the bathroom. Tina and Mike and rather slowly, feeding each other like the cute couple that they were. Kurt and Blaine managed to come back, but with bruised lips and their hands entwined. They ate quickly and quickly head back to the sand.

Finn and Rachel decided to use the peace and quiet to talk amongst themselves. Mike and Tina wanted to head back early so they left. Lauren and Puck mysteriously disappeared before dinner, and Kurt and Blaine were slow dancing in the sands.

"This was an amazing day," Rachel sighed.

"I agree." Said Finn, flashing a dopey smile.

"Mm," Rachel snuggled closer to Finn, feeling the sand shift underneath her. "You're nice and warm."

Finn's smile grew wider. "I love you, Rachel." He whispered, pecking his girlfriend on the lips.

"I love you too, Finn." Rachel said.

The couple watched the sun set over the horizon, splashing colors of orange, pink, and yellow. They watched the stars twinkle above them like spotlights shining the center stage. Rachel began to grow drowsy, and then she fell into a deep slumber into Finn's arms. As Finn was slowly easing into an easy sleep, the last thought his brain managed was:

_This is perfect._

**Author's Note: I will make it up to you guys with a much longer drabble later on. Thanks so much for understanding.**

**ALSO! I have posted a separate one shot called "Who's the Smooth Criminal Now?" It's hilarious and contains everyone's favorite character Santana. Duh! Who WOULDN'T want to read about that? Please go read it. I worked hard on that one.**


	12. Chapter 12: Tartie

**Day 12**

**Author's Note: Since I have gotten some reviews recently (more than I get in three days) I will always give shout outs to the awesome people who review this prompt fiction in the author's notes because you deserve to be heard. Okay, I have some very disappointing news. I am going to put this on a two week and two day hiatus for personal reasons. I thank you all for sticking around and such. I also want to say that I will post my last one on Friday then I will return on July 8 with even more stories for you to read. I'm extremely sorry.**

**Day 12**

**Setting: Stage (Probably takes place around "Hell-O", but it's your choice, really)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I have said that ****_plenty _****of times, and that should be embedded in your brains by now.**

Tina felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She just finished her glee rehearsal and had to get home to finish her homework. But apparently, someone had plans to affect her own.

Feeling frustrated, Tina pulled her phone out of her pocket and read what lit up on the screen.

**Hey Tina! Meet me in the auditorium, and come alone! –Artie**

Tina heaved a sigh. Her crush, the crush that she ruined, was asking her to come to the auditorium alone. What happened?

Forgetting about heading home, Tina quickly weaved through the students in the hallway. She even ignored Mercedes and Kurt who were trying to invite her over for a sleepover.

Finally, Tina reached the doors to the auditorium. She pushed the heavy doors with all of her might. She stepped forward and found a pleasant surprise.

The stage was lit with lights from the ceiling with the colors of the rainbow. Scattered around the floor was red roses, brighter than the sun glowing underneath the lights. And in the middle of the stage was Artie, looking as cute and nerdy as ever.

Tina gave out a small laugh as she walked through the chairs towards the stage. "Artie," She breathed, smiling like an idiot. "What in the world is this?"

Artie just shrugged. "Um, I guess it's a way to declare my love to you?"

Tina giggled, and hopped on stage, despite her leg muscles not cooperating with her. Her legs felt like pudding, because of how Artie managed to do all of that for her, and her only.

Slowly, Tina moved forward step by step to where Artie parked his wheelchair. "So you did all of this to declare your love to me?"

Artie nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, I even had a whole speech written out on index cards, but Rachel told me to wing it."

"R-Rachel?" Tina asked, obviously confused.

"Yep," Artie confirmed. "She was the one who helped me plan all of this. And now I have to do the rest."

Tina kneeled down onto the floor so she was eye level with Artie's gleaming blue eyes. She felt slightly nervous, because the last time she kissed Artie Abrams, he rejected her because she lied about her stuttering "problem". And here she was, about to do it again, except Artie won't reject her once again.

Tina leaned upwards slowly, giving Artie plenty of time to back off. Instead, Artie was the one to close the distance between the two. Artie moved his lips, adding just a little more pressure. Tina moaned, which made Artie deepen the kiss even longer.

Finally, because of the position that she was in, Tina pulled away, smiling like she just won a million dollars.

"D-do you mind?" She stuttered, indicating Artie's lap

Chuckling, Artie patted his paralyzed lap. "Go on ahead.

Tina stifled a giggle as she climbed onto Artie's lap, bride's style. "Now," She purred, affectionately running her hand down Artie's neck. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable, hmm?"  
Artie nodded his head as if he was in a trance. With obedience, he wheeled himself and his new girlfriend off the stage.

_I have to remember to thank Rachel later_. Artie thought. _But that can wait._

**Author's Note: My Drabbles are actually becoming Drabbles. Huh. Anyways, I am so sorry once again for abandoning my very small audience of readers. But don't fret! I also have some separate stories that you can check out!  
They include the following:  
-"Why Would Blaine Lie to Me?" an awesome short Klaine one-shot.**

**-"Quam Coffee Date" Who can resist Quam? **

**-"Writing Original Songs can be a Difficult Task" Season four New Directions fun!**

**-"Who's the Smooth Criminal Now?" Who doesn't like an awesome Santana story?**

**Enjoy! And review them too!**


	13. Chapter 13: Brittany and Figgins

**Day 13**

**Author's Note: Here is the final Day before I take a hiatus. Sorry for not posting on Friday. I was extremely busy and had no time. Please enjoy some awesome Brittany. I will return July 8****th**** with even more Gleeful fun!**

**Day 13**

**Setting: Principal's office**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"So Brittany," Principal Figgins began. "Can you tell me why you're here?"

Brittany just shrugged her shoulders. "You told me to come here because you wanted to talk about upgrading me."

"I said we needed to talk about your grades!" Said Principal Figgins. Sometimes he couldn't stand Brittany Pierce.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Figgins just sighed, placing his chin on his hand. "Brittany, as if of yesterday, you got a 12 on your algebra exam and a 17 on your biology quiz, and many more tests with the same grades around that range!"

"And?" Brittany asked.

"With grades like that," Figgins said. "You won't be able to stay in the Cheerios."

"So? I already have good grades."

"Oh really?"

Brittany nodded her head. "Yeah. Coach Sylvester threatened my teachers with a teddy bear, Sour Patch Kids, and whipped cream to give me all A's in order for me to stay on the Cheerios."

Principal Figgins sighed even louder. "Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. You need to get better grades, _without_ Coach Sylvester's help. Otherwise I will personally kick you off the Cheerios. Do you understand?"

"No."

Principal Figgins immediately began to give Brittany a lecture about her grades. The Cheerio stared blankly into space, but stopped when Figgins snapped his fingers in Brittany's face.

"We're you paying attention to what I was saying?" He asked.

"No, I was in Glee Land."

"Glee Land?"

"Totally," Brittany replied. "There are rainbows, my dolphins having a hot make out session and me getting my sweet lady kisses."

"Who, may I ask, are the 'dolphins'?"

Brittany smiled. "My Happy Happy Unicorn and Blaine Warbler."

Principal Figgins felt his face turn from a very violent shade of red to a vicious purple within seconds. He had enough of Brittany's nonsense and stupidity. He let out a choked sob, which Brittany asked, "Are you choking on your tongue? 'Cause that happens to me sometimes."

Principal Figgins just stood up from his chair and pulled an angry Sue Sylvester. He threw papers and other utensils across the room, kicking the chair backwards, and sprinted past poor Brittany, who was asking if he was having a seizure, on his way out of his office and out into the hallways of McKinley.

There was no way that Principal Figgins would return to this school.

**Author's Note: Why hasn't that happened yet? Anyways, once again, I am extremely sorry for abandoning this story TEMPORARLY. I will see you once again on July 8****th****!**


	14. Chapter 14: Sam and Rachel

**Day 14**

**Author's Note: YAY! I'M BACK, AND BETTER THAN EVER! And if you check your calendar I DID return on July 8th, just like I said so. Sadly, while I was on hiatus, I was very disappointed that I got no reviews! :( Come on, I was gonna come back. You all knew that, but enough with my complaints. At least I kind of have an audience. And as a welcome back gift, here is the next drabble for you!**

**Day 14**

**Setting: Bathroom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I think I said that enough times for you to know.**

Sam hated the football jocks at McKinley. They were ruthless, cruel, and complete jerks. They drove Kurt to Dalton and made the Glee club's lives miserable.

Sam was grateful enough that he hadn't been slushied yet. That all changed on one Monday morning.

It was lunch period, and Sam was starving. He was putting his books in his locker. Just as he shut his locker, he saw a football jock out of the cornier of his eyes. And the jock was holding a slushy.

The jock tossed the slushy right into his face. It was death cold, and very sticky. Sam was thankful that the flavor was blueberry (he could practically taste the drink) because it smelt better than grape or cherry. But nonetheless, it was a terrible blow. The slushy was immediately staining his hair and his t-shirt. It was dribbling down his neck into his chest.

On instinct, Sam began to rub his eyes, but a stinging pain from the corn syrup began to burn his eyes. To think, the whole process happened in less than ten seconds, and it did so much damage in such a short amount of time.

As the jock disappeared down the hall, someone grasped Sam's wrist and began to half drag and half led him to somewhere that he couldn't tell. After all the slushy had momentarily blinded him. But he could distinctly hear the familiar squeak of the door that led to the girl's bathroom.

Sam was forced to sit down on a stool. A hand pushed his head into one of the sinks. The cold water slowly rinsed out the slushy, much to Sam's relief. Then, a cool washcloth dabbed his eyes. His vision cleared just slightly so he could make out the facial features of his savior. The first thing he saw was Rachel Berry.

"Rachel," Sam croaked, surprised of her being at his presence.

"Shh, it's okay," Rachel soothed as she wiped Sam's neck and shoulders of the sticky drink. "I'm almost done."

A searing pain shot through Sam's bloodshot eyes. "Ow!" he cried out.

Rachel continued to dab his eyes, up until she was absolutely sure it was spotless. She slowly slipped Sam's t-shirt and replaced it with another very similar to it; only it was in a different color.

The pain in Sam's eyes seemed to vanish when Rachel was cleaning up the sink from the washed-out slushy. He got up form the stool and glanced into the mirror. Judging his sight in the mirror, it looked like he never was slushied. He turned to Rachel, who was smiling like she created a time machine.

Sam practically tackled Rachel in a bear hug. "Thank you so much." He murmured into her ear.

"You're welcome. Glad to help."

**Author's Note: Honestly, they would ****_never_**** make it as a couple, but I can see them as friends who help each other out in tough situations. Did you enjoy? And to _gleerox_, if you're still here, your request is coming up soon! Hold on just a wee longer, for you and anyone else who made requests. But please prompt stuff, guys! It helps, a lot!  
**


	15. Chapter 15: St Berry

**Day 15**

**Author's Note: Okay, I know everyone will enjoy this one in some way shape or form. You might go "Ugh." or "YES!" depending what you ship. No spoilers! **

**Oh guys, very important message here. I'm really stuffed with roughly FIFTY prompts/settings. They're ones that I created, in case no one was reading anything. But I need new prompts, most specifically ****settings to use, ANYTHING would suffice. You can also characters and ships, but they might not come out the way you want them unless you mention a place, or a very small plot surrounding them. I have already written about thirty five of them, and fifteen are posted already (including this one) and I might run out in a couple of weeks. Please help a desperate writer here by reviewing any prompts and/or settings. NONE will be rejected because everyone has great ideas swarming around their heads.  
**

**God, I need to shut up and stop being so serious and bratty. I better stuff a cheeseburger up my mouth while you read this ah-mazing story.**

**Day 15**

**Setting: Breadstix**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Glee. Repeat: ****_never_****.**

Rachel couldn't get Finn, or even Puck, or any boy in McKinley without driving them away. She could go out with Jacob Ben Israel, but he was much too creepy.

Rachel also wanted to be a candidate for Prom Queen. If she wanted the votes from the student body, she needed a man next to her. That man, not Jacob, was Jesse St. James.

That meant Rachel had every right to date someone out of McKinley, let alone someone from another Glee club. She knew Jesse and her were very bitter rivals, but Rachel wouldn't let that go to her head.

On the night of Rachel's date with Jesse, she told the whole club, much to her mistake. Their reactions weren't so positive. Mercedes screamed "Oh, hell to the no!" multiple times. Mike, Tina, and Sam had to held Santana back from attacking Rachel. It was like a repeat for when Rachel almost took over Glee club. Kurt just remained silent, and glared sharp daggers into Rachel's eyes. Brittany was so confused; she just kept on asking why everyone was yelling at Rachel. Finn, Puck, and everyone else screamed reasons why Rachel couldn't go out with the star from Vocal Adrenaline.

When Rachel was packing up at the end of the day, Finn approached her and slammed her locker door shut, getting Rachel's full attention.

"Finn," Rachel exclaimed. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Finn countered. "Why are you going out with Jesse St. James? Of all people?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel gasped. She jabbed her finger into Finn's chest. "You have no right to tell me who to date!"

"I'm trying to protect you!" Finn protested, waving his hands in exasperation.

"I don't care, Finn!" Rachel shouted. She grabbed her backpack and stalked away, her head held down and tears brimming her eyes.

Hours later, Rachel made up her mind. She was ready to go her date with Jesse, and no one was going to stop her.

On her way to Breadstix, she received multiple texts from her so-called friends. When she arrived, Rachel checked her phone. Mercedes told she would cut Jesse if he hurt Rachel in any way. Puck and the rest of the men besides Finn and Kurt said that they got Rachel's back. Everyone else just warned her to be careful. The only text that interested her was from Kurt, saying how Finn was in his room all afternoon, which puzzled her.

After skimming through her friends' texts, Rachel got out of her car and entered the restaurant. Immediately, she spotted Jesse, who was reading a menu. With as much courage as she could muster, Rachel walked over to Jesse.

Jesse looked the same since Rachel last saw him: tall, skinny, and yet extremely muscular under his clothes. His hair was coiffed perfectly in its usual style.

"Hey Rachel." He greeted, gleaming his very pearly white teeth,

"Hi Jesse." Rachel replied shyly.

"Sit down," Jesse gestured to the seat across from him. "I was just about to order some breadsticks."

Hesitantly, Rachel sat across from Jesse and picked up her menu. After glancing at it for several seconds, she knew what she wanted: vegetarian lasagna.

A waitress arrived and took their orders. She gave Rachel a sympathetic smile when she left. Rachel was thankful for that smile, because she had no idea why she was so nervous in the first place.

Jesse talked throughout the whole time that their meal was being prepared, not letting Rachel give her opinion or a voice on anything.

"…And that's why I deserved to be director of Vocal Adrenaline."

Rachel heaved a sigh, her chin resting on her hand, and to her luck, Jesse noticed. He gabbed her hand to attempt to comfort her. "Rachel, is something wrong?"

She faked a smile, which seemed more of a grimace in her mind. "No, everything's fine. I'm just really hungry, I guess."

Jesse nodded in understanding. Just then, Rachel's meal appeared in front of her, steam rising from her dish. Jesse's order was placed in front of him too, which was just spaghetti and meatballs.

While their food was cooling, Jesse continued talking about Vocal Adrenaline (_more like bragging and boasting _Rachel thought). Once their meals had cooled, Rachel dug in. She noticed how Jesse hadn't even lifted his fork.

Halfway through her lasagna, she saw Jesse smirking at her. "Rachel, are you enjoying this date?" Rachel nodded, unsure of what was going on. "Well, I'm not."

Jesse's hand scooped Rachel's lasagna from the table and with the most fluid motion, dumped it on top of Rachel's head, pieces of noodles splattering on the table and on the floor. Sauce and cheese began to dribble down her hair and stain her very nice blouse, which she just bought days before. Then Jesse got up and walked out of Breadstix, like nothing happened.

Rachel felt herself turn cold all over her body besides her head. Humiliated, she whisked out thirty dollars from her purse and rushed out of the restaurant like the next Cinderella and raced to her car.

She should've listened to her friends. And she would never go on dates with ex-boyfriends again without following advice from her friends.

**Author's Note: *Alters voice like Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show* OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Rachel, you just got SERVED! That was awesome to write, dead serious. Still have to say, Jesse is still a jerk, but I had to have Rachel get dumped with lasagna. Who doesn't like lasagna? Anyways, thanking for reading that long Author''s Note above and please send in prompts. Thank you so much :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Wemma and Klaine

**Day 16**

**Author's Note: Yay! Another drabble! This one is one that I will barely do, so enjoy while you still can!**

**Day 16 **

**Setting: Grocery store**

**Disclaimer: I made myself really clear in the past couple stories. I don't own anything from the show, but it would be pretty darn awesome if I did own Glee.**

Monday mornings weren't Will Schuester's favorite mornings. It was the start of the week, which meant more students failing his Spanish class, using pencils as weapons, and Rachel Berry demanding more solos and duets with Finn in Glee club.

When Will was preparing breakfast that morning, his phone chimed. A text message glowed on his screen. It was from his fiancée. It read: _Hey Will! I ran out of food, but I had enough for breakfast. Can we go shopping after school?_

Will let out a chuckle. He absolutely loved his fiancée. He set out of his apartment building in his car to McKinley.

Will endured an extremely long day, with of course plenty cups of coffee. More than half of his students failed a Spanish quiz that they have preparing for weeks. He had to break up more than seven fights in the hallways, most of them with the football jocks and some of the New Directions.

After school, he had to stay to help create a set list for Nationals. Naturally, Rachel fought for the solos and duets while everyone else just made rude remarks and comments about Rachel.

Finally, Will headed to one of the local grocery stores in Lima. He waited patiently by the frond doors for Emma, who told him to meet her there. It didn't take long, and Emma approached Will with joy and enthusiasm.

"Hey Will." She said, pecking him on the cheek.

"Hey Emma," Will replied. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Emma grasped his hand as she eagerly dragged Will into the store. It took nearly five minutes to actually start shopping, since Emma's OCD took and she spent the time to really clean the shopping cart they selected.

"Oh, Will," She exclaimed. "I forgot my shopping list!"

"Do you remember some of the stuff that you need?" Will asked.

Emma thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Actually, I remember."

"Good. Let's get started."

They loomed over one of the shelves where there were loaves of bread piled on top of another. Emma grabbed two different loaves, checking on the expiration dates. She then glanced up and said, "Honey, isn't that Kurt and Blaine over there?"

Will looked over to where his fiancée was pointing at, and she was right. Kurt and Blaine were looking at a shelf stocked full of candies. They were loading a shopping cart with chocolates, Starbursts, Jelly Beans, and other candies.

"Kurt!" Will yelled, trying to get the boys' attention. "Blaine!"

The two boys jumped at the sound of their teacher calling them and spun around. They grabbed the car and pushed it over to Will and Emma.

"Hi, Mr. Schuester," Kurt said, flashing an innocent smile. "Hi Ms. Pillsbury."

Both teachers noticed that the boys were holding hands. "What are you guys doing here?" Emma asked.

"We're getting some food for our movie marathon." Blaine answered.

"And he managed to persuade me to get these sugary treats," Kurt added, pointing towards the goodies inside the cart. "The food will go straight to my waist, but who cares?"

Emma laughed, but only for a couple seconds when she remembered why she was here in the first place. "Will, look at those watermelon!" She exclaimed, dragging her fiancée away from the two boys.

"Bye guys," Will said over his shoulder. "Don't be late for rehearsal tomorrow." He managed to add as Emma pulled him to the watermelon.

**Author's Note: Sweet Grilled Cheesus. That was terrible. I really can't write Wemma, so I forced myself to add in my Klaine. I completely ruined it for any Wemma shippers out there, so apologies to you.**


	17. Chapter 17: Mercedes and Quinn

**Day 17**

**Author's Note: On July 13, 2013, one special important person has left our world. Cory Monteith will always be remembered as an exceptional actor, and he will be missed by all GleeKs in the world. Glee would never be the same without him. ****I am really sad for the loss of Cory Monteith, but that doesn't mean I have to stop posting. But please consider taking the time to remember Cory Monteith and for what he had done on Glee. God bless his soul, his family, Lea Michele (the poor girl) and others who knew this man extremely well. Like I said, Glee would never be the same without him.**

**Day 17  
Setting: The mall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"Oh, Quinn! Look at that scarf!"

Quinn heaved the fourth sigh in the last fifteen minutes. She couldn't believe that she allowed herself to go shopping with Mercedes. And shopping with her was a pain in the neck.

She felt her wrist being grabbed as Mercedes dragged her past through multiple shops, to where Mercedes saw the scarf from such a great distance.

Mercedes placed her face and hands on the window of the shop, her breath fogging up the glass. "God, that scarf would look really great on you, Quinn."

"Yes." Quinn grimaced. Out of the corner of her eye, she then saw her ex-boyfriend, Finn. And next to him, much to her rage was Rachel, who had her arm wrapped around Finn's.

Quinn gritted her teeth, because Rachel had taken away Finn so many times from her she lost track. Quinn's popularity at McKinley relied on Finn and her being together as the star couple. Without him at Quinn's side, she was truly with the losers in the Glee club.

Mercedes noticed Quinn glaring at the couple and sympathetically placed a hand on Quinn's shoulders. Mercedes looked over to Finn and Rachel who were laughing to something funny. The diva then realized what was happening.

"C'mon Quinn," Mercedes said. "I know how to make feel better."

"And what is that?" Quinn snapped.

Mercedes flinched at the cold attitude, but quickly recovered. "How about cinnamon pretzels and lemonade? Food always helps."

Quinn couldn't help but suppress a smile. It's true, food can make people feel better, and so what's to lose?

The former cheerleader allowed Mercedes to once again lead her, avoiding and maneuvering through the crowds of oncoming shoppers. As Quinn though about it, maybe she should learn to stop pushing others away who are kind to you. She will, however, make one exception for Rachel.

While the blonde was slowly munching on her pretzels that Mercedes bought, she began to form two different plans: one, to get back at Rachel, and two, to go and shop more with Mercedes more often.

**Author's Note: I am hoping to write a Cory Monteith tribute oneshot so please stick around.**

**R.I.P. Cory Monteith**


	18. Chapter 18: Puck and Finn

**Day 18**

**Author's Note: Still extremely sad for what happened to Cory Monteith... :'(**

**This was requested by_ gleerox_ who wanted me to do a Finn and Puck drabble. Once again, sorry if it seems really short...**

**Day 18**

**Setting: Pool**

**Disclaimer: Glee will always and forever belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Sad, I know.**

It was just one of those days. Puck was shirtless, a special net for gathering leaves from a pool in his hand. Across the pool, Finn was taking a break, sipping lemonade that their customer managed to whip up for them while the two boys worked.

"Dude, how much money do you earn for each pool you clean?" Finn asked, setting his lemonade on a table.

Puck stopped scooping. He wasn't the smartest in Lima, and math was a tough subject. "Let's see," he counted on his fingers. "Bro, what's five times seven?"

"Uh, I think thirty-five," said Finn.

"And seven plus two?"

"Nine." Finn said.

"What's the capital of Nebraska?" Finn stared at Puck like he was insane (okay, Puck _is _kind of crazy). "Dude, only joking." Puck said, as he went back to scooping wet leaves.

"Well?" Finn said. "You didn't answer my question. How much dough do you get for each pool you clean?"

"It depends," Puck replied honestly. "Most of the time I charge fifteen bucks and hour, sometimes twenty. Why you ask?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I was just wondering 'cause if Rachel doesn't get into NYADA, maybe I can join you and abandon the whole acting gig."

Puck grinned. He knew Finn would join his pool cleaning business.

"Thanks man," Puck said. "By the way, that was the longest sentence you've said in a _long_ time."

Finn cocked his head. "Really?"

Puck just nodded, scooping a pair of sopping wet boxers with red and blue polka dots.

"Ew!" Finn yelled, backing away from the pool. Puck just laughed.

**Author's Note: See what I mean? It was very short. Only a page in Word, and the font is pretty big. Well, I hope you still enjoyed it, ****_gleerox._****  
**

**To honor Cory Monteith, I had posted a oneshot dedicated to him. Please check it out...**


	19. Chapter 19: Puck, Finn, Sam, and Rory

**Day 19**

**Author's Note: Another short one, but then a longer one on my next update. **

**Also, I may have said this plenty of times, but I'm slowly running out of prompts. I know that there are people reading this, and it would be ah-ma-zing if you send in prompts of ANYTHING. Please, help me out here, otherwise I will have to stop writing this, and that would epically suck.**

**Day 19**

**Setting: Boys Locker room**

**Disclaimer: I think you all know now that I don't own Glee, right?**

"Dude, have you done the deed with Rachel?" Puck asked Finn.

Finn stopped changing. Did his best friend seriously ask that question? And for the eighth time that day? "Uh," Finn stuttered.

Puck gasped mockingly. "Finn Hudson!"

Finn put his hands up. "Dude, no! I haven't done it with Rachel."

Sam peered from his locker where he too was changing after football practice. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "Have you ever done it with Quinn? Or Santana?"

Sam suddenly became very interested with his feet, and then pulled his shirt over his muscular abs.

"Hey Irish face," Puck yelled across the locker room towards Rory, who was putting on jeans. "Did you ever have a girlfriend to get your mack on?"

Rory smiled. "Of course."

"Was she hot?" Sam asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Definitely." Rory said.

"Wait Puck, what about you?" Finn suddenly asked.

Half of the locker room was dead silent, and uneasy tension filled the air. Rory and Sam looked at each other slightly embarrassed. Puck was glaring daggers at Finn. Panicking, Finn quickly gathered his belongings and made his way out of the locker room. Puck did the same, but left the locker room through a different door.

"Why did they walk out?" Rory asked Sam.

"I have no idea," Sam replied. "Maybe Finn hit a nerve or something." The blonde grabbed his own bag, and walked out too. Within minutes, the only person left in the locker room was Rory, alone with only his thoughts of how confusing this school can be.

**Author's Note: Oh my dear God. That was BARELY half a page on word and I couldn't really write this without thinking of Cory... So I made it short. But don't worry. A longer one would be coming up on my next update. I'm really looking forward to the next three… *evil thoughts***


	20. Chapter 20: Bram and Taine

**Day 20**

**Author's Note: OH MY WIZARD GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS THE TWENTIETH CHAPTER! AND I'M SO CLOSE TO TEN REVIEWS (that sounds so lame compared to other stories). This one will be a good one, since it's slightly longer than most of the other Drabbles. Enjoy!**

**Day 20**

**Setting: Cedar Point**

**Disclaimer: To be flat out honest, I don't own Glee.**

"I'm so happy that Mr. Schue allowed us to take a week off before we prepare for Regionals!" Tina babbled. "And to think, we are skipping school, heading to Cedar Point!"

"Wait, since when did trees have a point?" Brittany wondered.

Brittany, Tina, Blaine, and Sam were on the highway towards Toledo, where Cedar Point was. Brittany and Tina were in the backseat of Sam's car, and Sam was at the wheel. It was Blaine's idea to "ditch" school and visit the famous the amusement park.

"Guys," Sam exclaimed. "Look over there!"

Everyone loomed at the amazing sight. Roller coasters towered above the trees, screams of joy filling the air. Parents and children were everywhere, trying to get the past the cars in order to get inside and have their fun.

After struggling over ten minutes, Sam was able to find a parking space. The students quickly got out to stretch their cramped legs and to feel the warm air tickling their skin.

Brittany linked arms with her boyfriend. "You're an amazing driver, Sammy." She cooed.

Sam gave her a peck on the cheek. "I know." He said.

Tina decided to take a risk. Even though she and Blaine were strictly friends, she still showed her non-platonic affection towards Blaine.

"You would've done better." Tina flirted, snuggling closer to Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine took the compliment like a friend would normally do. "Thanks."

The teens finally made it past through security (Brittany asked the guards checking her bag if they were golems waiting to attack any bad warlocks) and through the parks into Cedar Point. Once again, Brittany began to complain how there were no unicorns riding around the roller coasters.

Throughout the day, the teens rode multiple rides, went on the carousal twice, and stuffed their faces with as much junk food as they could take. Naturally, Blaine was being his dapper self, paying for any of the games that the teens played. The money never went to waste, since they kept on winning stuffed animals against many other strangers. Sam even won a stuffed pink unicorn for Brittany, who tackled him in a bear hug, smothering his lips with a wet yet passionate kiss.

Later that evening, a fireworks show was announced through the loud speakers. Fifteen minutes before the show was about to start, the group gathered even more food. Cotton candy, cinnamon pretzels, and lemonade were the many foods that Brittany requested because she stated that sugary foods would eventually give you the ability to fly.

They settled in a grassy field, reserved for the visitors in the theme park. Brittany and Sam were cuddling close together, their hearts beating as one. They were whispering comforting words of love and lust to each other, mostly about how much fun the day was.

As Blaine watched the stars, Tina sneaked a glance and the couple next to her. She wanted to feel the way that both Brittany and Sam were feeling: in love. Even though she broke up with Mike, she still missed him. And Blaine, to her, was just another girl crush to get her thoughts away from her ex-boyfriend.

To make the most out of the situation, Tina scooted closer to Blaine, wrapping her arms around the former Warbler's waist. She was shocked that Blaine didn't push her away, but instead moved closer.

"What?" Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't cuddled anyone in a while. And no, I'm not going bisexual for you." He added.

Tina couldn't help but suppress a giggle. She remembered Rachel's extravaganza party with the alcohol two years ago, when Blaine thought he wasn't gay after sharing a very drunken kiss with Rachel. Tina then snuggled closer, making sure to use the opportunity.

Meanwhile, Sam and Brittany were silent. Sam was toying with Brittany's ponytail, twisting the silky hair between his calloused fingers. Brittany was drifting into a light slumber, her fingers grasping Sam's shirt.

Finally, the first firework shot up into the sky and burst in the air in a loud BOOM, starting Brittany awake. "Was that a dinosaur?" She mumbled to Sam.

"No, just the fireworks," Sam chuckled. "Look at that one!"

Another firework exploded, forming a pink heart in the pitch-black sky. More fireworks followed, bursting into different colors and designs.

Every mind of the teenagers was thinking of the same thing: _this was perfect_

**Author's Note: Aww… too cute! Sorry to break it to you, but I despise Bram and Taine. DESPISE. It was a terrible idea by Ryan Murphy, or whoever writes the scripts these days. Don't wanna be rude, but that's how I roll. But I do ship Klaine, Brittana, and Finchel. Go me!**

**Review (and prompt, PLEASE).**


	21. Chapter 21: Fuinn

**Day 21**

**Author's Note: This one will once again be dedicated to Cory Monteith. We all miss you buddy :(**

**Day 21**

**Setting: Football Field**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

I can't help it; I have to visit the football field again. I miss every factor of it. The sweaty team mates, the coach screaming agonizing commands, other teammates eyeing the Cheerios instead of memorizing the plays. Every factor, every memory just makes me miss being on the football team even more.

I arrive early into the practice, making my way toward the metal stands. As I sit down, I swear I thought I saw Quinn, my ex-girlfriend. She is wearing a Cheerios uniform, sauntering toward the rest of her fellow Cheerios.

I can't help but let my eyes wonder to her amazing body. The way he walks just makes me drool a puddle the size of Lake Erie.

Quinn is talking with Santana and Brittany, two other girls I use to date. All of them looked… stunning in their Cheerios uniforms, especially Quinn. If it's too much to take, why am I here?

Just then, Coach Sylvester screams into her megaphone to get her Cheerios over to her to run laps. Coach Sylvester scares me, but Coach Beiste scares me even more.

I stare at Quinn throughout her practice, not taking my eyes off of her. Sure, I am dating Rachel Berry, but I can't get over Quinn. I can try to get over her, but it has been proven very difficult. We just have this special connection or something, and also it's like fate. Both of our popularities will be much higher than it is now if we are dating.

Finally, an hour later, the Cheerios' practice ends. Quinn parts from her friends and heads toward the parking lot.

I didn't hesitate. I rocket out of the bleachers and race after Quinn. Once I arrive at the students' parking lot, I lost sight of her bobbing blonde ponytail from all of the cars. I spot it again, but to my dismay, she is getting into her car.

I sprint across the lot, hoping to catch Quinn before she leaves. Just as I see her get in her car, I see her driving away. She didn't see me coming (more like running as if my life depends on it) and I feel my heart shatter into so many pieces, not even super glue can piece it back together.

I slid onto the sizzling concrete ground, mu thoughts overwhelming my head. So, what do I do now? Do I go after Quinn? Stay with Rachel and completely forget about Quinn? Stay away from both of them and date Santana or Brittany?

I finally make a decision, nearly ten minutes later. I walk to my car and mark the coordinates on the GPS to Quinn's house. Forget Rachel. I have fallen hard for Quinn, fallen harder than ever before.

**Author's Note: How did I do with Fuinn and the POV? And I decided to do present tense, which I suck at. RIP Cory Monteith… Still miss you...**


	22. Chapter 22: Klaine

**Day 22**

**Author's Note: THANK GRILLED CHEESUS! FINALLY! A KLAINE PROMPT! Sadly, I created this prompt, and I even forced GretaCap to do so too. IN HER FACE! **

**ALSO: There is a very important quote in her that I included. And no, it's not AVPM reference. If you haven't watched A Very Potter Musical, go to YouTube right now and watch it. Anyways, try to catch that awesome quote (it's a favorite of mine)! And it will be pretty easy to spot, trust me.**

**Day 22**

**Setting: Dalton**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Glee, but I don't have enough money to buy it. Darn.**

The day that Blaine kissed Kurt was probably the best moment of Kurt's life. And after even more kissing on a couch in the room, both boys clarified that they were "together" and boyfriends.

The next day, Blaine greeted Kurt with a kiss on the lips, making Kurt blush a deep red. Throughout the day, the boys exchanged loving glances and held hands underneath tables. All of Dalton didn't notice, since there was supposedly "tension" between the two and thought that they were being their oblivious selves.

Kurt absolutely loved it, and so did Blaine. It made Kurt and Blaine feel so special, and to finally admit their love to each other was exactly what they needed. And being at Dalton, they didn't have to worry about any homophobia being thrown at them.

At the end of the day, the two walked to Warbler rehearsal hand in had. They bust through the doors and sat down in a love seat nearby, their hands still entwined.

Some of the Warblers eyed them suspiciously, especially Nick and Jeff. They looked at Kurt and Blaine slightly confused. The other Warblers did the same, but they shrugged it off when Wes called the rehearsal to order by banging his beloved gavel.

"Wes is really obsessed with that gavel." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as Wes banged his gavel repeatedly.

"Yep, sometimes it's kind of scary." Blaine whispered back.

"It's giving me a headache." Said Kurt.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "That is what happens, and you will just have to deal with it." But he had to admit; the sharp bangs were driving him insane.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Kurt asked.

"Me?"

Kurt smirked. "Yes and no. Just follow my lead, and all would go well."

Kurt lunged, crashing his lips onto Blaine's. Blaine didn't see it coming, but he quickly recovered to respond, moving his lips perfectly against Kurt's. To deepen it, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, moving him closer.

The room fell silent in shock while the two boys continued kissing. Everyone was gaping and even Wes stopped banging his gavel.

At the silence, Kurt reluctantly pulled away and glared at Wes. "Every time you bang your damn gavel, Blaine and I will lock lips and we won't stop, no matter how many times you will call order or whatever you do. Comprendo?"

Thad gasped loudly at Kurt's bold threat and nearly every Warbler flinched. No one spoke above the Warbler council. Kurt raised an eyebrow from their petrified reactions.

Trent was the first to recover. "So, are you guys dating or something?"

Blaine nodded. "For exactly," He glanced at the wall clock. "For twenty-three hours and sixteen minutes."

"Aw, you've been keeping track." Kurt cooed, giving Blaine a peck on the cheek. Blaine blushed while some of the Warblers mockingly gagged and choked from their PDA but stopped when Kurt gave them all "bitch, please" glares.

David shot up from his chair, his hands in the air. "Oh yeah!" He pumped his fists and smiled at Nick and Jeff. "Looks like you two me owe me twenty bucks each."

Both Nick and Jeff pulled out their wallets and handed a still joyous David twenty dollars.

"Wait," Said Blaine. "Why did you give him money?"

"David gambled that you would get together before Regionals." Jeff explained.

"And we betted after Regionals." Nick pouted.

"What?" Kurt screeched, his face turning red from anger. "Are all of you betting on my love life?"  
All of the Warblers nodded their heads. Kurt sighed. "Okay. I'm going to remain as calm as possible," He took in a deep breath. "If I ever find out more about these gambling bets, I swear to everything that's holy, I will go the animal shelter and get you all kitty cats," Some of the Warblers who didn't know Kurt well when it came to threats stared at him as if he was insane. "You will fall in love with your kitty cats," Kurt continued, anger boiling inside of him. "And then on some dark, cold night, I will steal away into your home and punch all of you in the face!"

Leaving the Warblers in a frightened state, Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and dragged him out of the room.

Outside in the hall, Blaine was the first to speak. "That was the most strangest yet scariest threat I've ever heard."

Kurt just shrugged his shoulders. "Coach Sylvester always had a five page list of threats to use on Mr. Schue. I just happen to sneak into her office and copy that list by hand and-"

Kurt was caught off guard when he felt Blaine's lips moving against his. Recovering from his shock, he began to respond to Blaine's kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Kurt sighed happily, but whimpered when Blaine pulled away.

"Seriously, what did I do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend?"

"I don't know," Kurt giggled. "I ask the same question."

"Well then we're both hopeless romantics." Blaine said, beaming.

Both boys were too wrapped up with each other to see Wes, David, and all of the other Warblers watching the whole thing from around a corner.

**Author's Note: I love me some Klaine. Ryan Murphy, please get these two lovebirds back together.**


	23. Chapter 23: Brittana

**Day 23**

**Author's Note: Oaky, I have some more upsetting news. I'm ****going on vacation and I might, repeat MIGHT not able to post. Sure, I don't have a laptop, but at hotels, don't they have computers for their guests to use or something? That's what I'm hoping that they will have some, but if they don't, you won't get another post until... Next Monday. I'm sorry, and I really hate doing these type of things because I'm abandoning you guys: my faithful readers.**

**Okay, I think you get the point. Here you go, and enjoy some cute and fluffy Brittana!**

**Day 23**

**Setting: Choir room**

**Disclaimer: Insert extremely lame disclaimer here**

Santana wanted to surprise her girlfriend, so she requested extra time to use the choir room before the extra Glee club rehearsal that was scheduled. She had a plan to treat Brittany on her birthday. And Santana really hoped that Brittany would love just as much as Santana loved her.

The Latina brought all of the supplies in cardboard boxes (with the help of Puck and Finn) and began to change to choir room completely. After spending nearly ten minutes, the choir room was ready, and Santana was increasingly excited.

She pulled out her phone, and began to text her girlfriend.

**Hey, baby! How was your day? –Santana**

Within seconds, her phone buzzed with a reply.

**Great! Kurt gave me a plush unicorn and Rachel gave me rainbow glitter. Do you have a present for me? –Brittany**

**Yes I do. Can you come to the choir room? –Santana**

**Of course! –Brittany**

Santana grinned. She loved Brittany so much, and she pleaded that her girlfriend would love her surprise.

Two minutes later, one of the doors of the choir room opened, and there stood Brittany, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"What is this?" Brittany asked, taking a couple of steps forward. "Did you give the choir room a make over?"

Santana approached her, smiling. "Yes I did, just for you, honey."

The room was the true definition of Brittany, and it could've been Brittany herself to redecorate the choir room. Pink streamers were hanging from the ceiling and posters of unicorns were plastered on the wall. Piles and piles of glitter were scattered across the floor, and the chairs were pushed aside. In the center of the room, a table sat there, on top of it was a big, chocolate cake with an icing photo of the two girls smiling.

Brittany was still taking it all in. "Santana,"

Santana pecked her on the cheek. "You like it?"

Tears began to brim the blonde cheerleader's eyes. "This is the best gift ever." She hugged her girlfriend as tightly as she could. "I love you, Santana."

"I love you too, Brittany." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear. Giving her a chaste peck on the lips, she dragged Brittany towards the cake. "Let's eat. The cake is all ours."

The two girls cut themselves some of the cake. They huddled close together on the floor, not really caring about the glitter rubbing against them. The cuddled, talked, and exchanged kisses, all while they finished most of the cake. Before they know it, they fell asleep in each other's arms, both of them thinking that it was the best birthday celebration.

An hour later, the glee club found them still sleeping. Immediately, they cancelled the rehearsal, leaving the two girlfriends in peace and quiet.

**Author's Note: Thank you for understanding, I hope to see you Wednesday and Friday, or maybe next Monday.**

**Like I have said plenty of times before, PLEASE REVIEW AND PROMPT.**

**GLEEK OUT!**


	24. Chapter 24: Sue, Brittany, and Mercedes

**Day 24**

**Author's Note: Hello! Hey guess what? It turns out I can post my fan fiction stuff FROM my iPhone, which is what I am currently doing at the minute! Yay!**

**Let's draw in some comedy into the picture, hm?**

**Day 24**

**Setting: Sue's Office**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and that's that.**

During third period, the speakers cackled interrupting the whole school.

"I need to see Twiddle-Dumb and Wheezy in my office this instant!" Sue shouted through the speakers. "And if you don't come in the next three minutes, I will personally hunt you down and drag you by your hair!"

Mercedes, who was in Spanish, got up from her seat and quickly left the room. She knew that Sue really meant to do those types of things.

Reaching Coach Sue Sylvester's office, she pushed open the door. Brittany was already there, looking clueless and innocent as ever. Sue looked bored, her eyes staring Mercedes down.

"Tots-A-Lot, have a seat." Sue said, indicating Mercedes to the chair next to Brittany.

Once she sat down, Sue spoke. "Now, I think that we all know that both of you used to be Cheerios."

"Wait," Mercedes interrupted. "Brittany, aren't you still in the Cheerios?"

"No she is not," Sue said. "Yesterday, Unicorn here just walked out of practice and never came back."

"But I had to go to the bathroom." Brittany interjected.

"Then why didn't you come back?" Sue asked impatiently.

"Because I got lost," Brittany explained. "After I went, I couldn't remember how to get back. I tried to find my dolphin-"

"Porcelain, right?" Sue asked.

Brittany nodded. "I found him in one of the science lab sucking another dolphin's face."

"Hobbit, right?"

Brittany nodded again. "I didn't want to interrupt my dolphins, so I left. I bumped into Mr. Schue who led me back to practice," Brittany exhaled. "But there was no one there."

"Wait," Mercedes said. "You were going to the bathroom for an hour?"

"No," Brittany shook her head. "I watched my dolphins for an hour."

Mercedes rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Coach Sylvester, can you get to the point why I'm here?"

Sue stared at Mercedes. "You know, I have no idea."

"May I leave?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes you may," Sue said. "But I must warn you. If I remember why I brought you here, you better get your high tail back here. Otherwise, I will stalk you on Twitter and Instagram in order to find where you are and personally tie you up to a pole and lug you back to my office myself. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good," Sue grabbed a clipboard and pen. "Now get the hell out of my office."

**Author's Note: I can't write Sue. That's my only excuse.**

**I will try to post on Friday :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Bromance Blam

**Day 25**

**Author's Note: Hey there, I am once again posting from my iPhone because I can! Woo!**

**And I can't believe that THIS is the 25th chapter of "A Very Glee Drabble"! For those who are reading, here is a virtual cookie because you guys are an amazing audience.**

**This was requested by ****_rosiearthur18_****, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Day 25**

**Setting: Barbeque**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

Blaine felt his phone buzz in his back pocket.

_If you're not busy sucking Kurt's face, can you help me? –Sam _

Grinning, Blaine sent a quick response, and headed to his car.

Using his GPS, Blaine arrived at Sam's house in several minutes. Sam was waiting for him on his front porch.

"Thank God you're here," said Sam.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, climbing up the porch steps.

"My family is coming over for a barbeque," Sam explained.

"And?"

Sam stared at the ground, shuffling his shoes. "I can't work a grill very well."

Blaine chuckled. "It's okay, Sam. I'll help you."

Sam looked at Blaine, obviously pleased. "Thank you so much." He then hopped off the porch. "Come on to the backyard."

The two boys rushed over to the grill. After examining it for two minutes, Blaine spoke. "The switch doesn't work at all. Is it broken?"

Sam shook his head. "It can't be," he said. "My dad bought the grill two days ago."

Blaine and Sam stood in silence for another minute when Blaine burst out laughing.

"Dude," Sam asked. "What's so funny?"

Blaine continued to laugh even harder, clutching his stomach. "Y-you forgot t-to,"

"What? What did I forget?" Sam asked frantically.

Tears beginning to roll Blaine's eyes, he pointed at a cord that was attached to the grill, but not an outlet.

"Oh," Sam said. Then he too began to laugh uncontrollably.

He reached down and plugged the grill and it immediately began to heat up, ready to cook whatever he pleased.

Sam turned to Blaine, who had finally controlled himself to stop laughing. "Thank you so much, man. I owe you. And I hope I didn't interrupt anything, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows at the suggestiveness.

Blaine chuckled. "No, Sam. You didn't interrupt anything, thankfully."

"Good, because I don't want a pissed Blaine hunting after me."

"It's okay, man. I wouldn't mind helping you out in situations like this."

Sam nodded his head. "Awesome. Thanks man, once again. Sometimes I just need someone smarter than me to help me out, ya know?"

Blaine smiled. "Don't worry it's not a problem. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see ya."

Sam watched Blaine turn around and leave his house. Sam let out a groan, because he always admired Blaine, but he realized how much he had fallen for the ex-Warbler in the past couple of weeks.

**Author's Note: I tried to do Blam justice, ****_rosiearthur18._**** Hope this will suffice your needs :)**

**I kind of laughed at the ending, because of the likelihood of that happening is so slim, it's slimmer than… I don't know. I hope that I made GretaCap extremely mad because that was one of my goals of this Drabble (haha) **

**I will definitely see you on Monday!**

**Review and prompt, please!**


	26. Chapter 26: Jarley

**Day 26**

**Author's Note: Who's up for Jarley?**

**Also: Is anyone excited for Chris Colfer's book that's coming out tomorrow? I CERTAINLY AM!**

**Day 26**

**Setting: Art room**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Glee, but I don't.**

Marley stroked her brush on the canvas one last time. She proudly leaned back to examine her work.

For weeks, she had to sneak away from lunch and come into the art room, in order to create Jake's birthday present. It was getting harder and harder each day, because Jake was getting very suspicious.

Now, because she was done, she no longer had to sneak away and hide her gift from her boyfriend.

As Marley was proudly looking over her painting, the door to the art room suddenly opened. Marley spun around from her stool, her eyes looking into her boyfriend's.

"Surprise?" Marley said sheepishly.

Jake took a few steps closer. "Marley, I have been looking for you all over."

"I know, I'm sorry." Marley apologized.

Jake then saw Marley's painting, which was still drying on the canvas.

"What is this?" Jake asked.

"It's your birthday gift," Marley explained. "I've been working on it for nearly a month."

Jake nodded, then brought his eyes back to his gift. A beautiful bright red rose popped out from the canvas. A long stem traveled down from the end of the rose to the edge of the canvas. A sky blue background made the rose even more three-dimensional.

Marley interrupted the silence. "Well?"

No words were formed as Jake pulled Marley in for a deep passionate kiss that lasted for nearly twenty amazing seconds.

Marley broke away, breathless. "You have paint on your shirt." She giggled.

"Who cares?" was the last thing that Jake said before kissing Marley once again.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that these drabbles are kind of short. They are drabbles after all, but sometimes I feel like the drabbles are way too short. It will probably like this for a couple more, but I'm not so sure. **

**Please review! PLEASE PROMPT!**


	27. Chapter 27: Tike, and Bartie

**Day 27**

**Author's Note: Okay, this one is terrible. TERRIBLE. But I'm posting it because I have to...**

**Did anyone get their copy of "The Land of Stories: The Enchantress Returns" yet? I ordered mine yesterday and it should arrive tomorrow :D DARN YOU AMAZON, HURRY UP!**

**Also: Did anyone hear about Adam Lambert and his brand new role on Glee? I certainly did about half an hour ago and my reaction was: "Oh, sweet Grilled Cheesus this is gonna be gooooood!" You wouldn't believe it.**

**Day 27**

**Setting: After School Club**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"Okay, Brainiacs," Tina shouted over her friends. "We need to figure out our strengths for our competition tomorrow."

"Genius, babe." Mike said, softly pecking his girlfriend's lips. Tina blushed, but quickly recovered to focus on the task at hand.

"Here, Artie," She laid out nine cards for the handicapped boy to see. "Each is a different category for the competition. What are your strengths?"

"Artie is a super genius," said Brittany, who was sitting on a couch examining her nails. "He has no weaknesses."

"Aww," Artie cooed. "Britt, thank you."

"Okay, enough with the lovey-dovey crap," Tina interrupted. "Artie, just tell us your strengths."

"Um, I'm a whiz with electronic parts but that's it." Artie answered.

"Mike, honey, what about you?" Tina asked.

"I am excellent with countries' cultures and nothing else."

Tina heaved a sigh. She didn't have much to work with. She knew everything but cats' diseases, which she always struggled on. Tina turned to face Brittany. "What about you, Britt?"

"Cat diseases."

"Seriously?" Mike stared at her with awe.

"Totally. I can name, describe, and tell you how cats get that disease because I'm that awesome."

Determined to prove Brittany's statement, the others quizzed her for the whole hour they had. After going though every question there was, they all couldn't wait for their competition.

**Author's Note: I am ashamed. :(**

**But good news! I posted a short oneshot (yes it's Klaine, don't judge) not too long ago called "Coming Home at 3 in the Morning". I wanted to post it since I signed up so please check it out :)**

**If you still think I'm an okay writer, please review and prompt!**


	28. Chapter 28: Finn and Sam

**Day 28**

**Author's Note: Yeah… sorry for the awful previous Drabble. My bad.**

**Did anyone get their copy of "The Land of Stories: The Enchantress Returns" yet? I ordered mine the day it was available and I got it yesterday. Let's just say I was really excited and I squealed too loudly...**

**Also: Did anyone hear about Adam Lambert and his brand new role on Glee? I certainly did about half an hour ago and my reaction was: "Oh, sweet Grilled Cheesus this is gonna be gooooood!" You wouldn't believe it.**

**Day 28**

**Setting: Hospital**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT!?**

I had never felt so guilty in my entire life! That was the second time it had happened, and it's really pissing me off. And it always happened to me. Why couldn't it be with Kurt, or Puck, or Quinn, or Artie? Why was it always me?

Just yesterday, the glee club was at extreme booty camp, with Mr. Schuester preparing us for Sectionals. After all, with the girls (Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany) going all "Star Wars" on us, we lost our two best female dancers and powerhouse singer. It killed all of us, and it brought us back from the dead to kill us again when Rachel was also disqualified for Sectionals.

Mr. Schue was helping me review one of the steps for "ABC". I was supposed to wave my hands like an umpire, hand signaling "safe" when a baseball batter slides to the plate. I didn't see who was next to me. I pushed my arms out, and my hand connected to someone's forehead.

That person collapsed to the ground like a rag doll. Mr. Schue shoved me out of the way, and everyone else swarmed the injured glee club member. I couldn't see who it was, despite my height.

Mr. Schue told Tina to call for an ambulance. As she was dialing, I had to ask. "Tina, who did I hurt?"

"You hit Sam really, really hard, Finn," Tina replied, pressing her phone to her ear. "It's like another Rachel Berry Nose Job situation all over again."

The rest of the hour was a complete blur. All I remembered were bits and pieces, for an obvious reason. I couldn't cope with the fact that I probably _killed _Sam, and we need him for Sectionals, and he was one of my friends. The only parts that I remembered was Sam being carted to a hospital, everyone comforting me saying that it wasn't my fault, and me blaming myself.

And here I was: sitting in the waiting room, anxiously hoping to hear that Sam was okay (and alive).

A nurse with dirty blonde hair approached me, wearing a grin. "You can go see your friend now."

I bolted past her and ran to Sam's room. Once I got there, I took deep breath, expecting the worse, and turned the knob.

Sam was lying on the bed, no needles or IV tubes attached to him (whew, thank God). There was a damp washcloth on his forehead where I hit him. He was reading something on his iPhone, unaware of my presence.

"Hey Sam."

Sam looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"You feeling better?" I asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. The nurse said I have no concussions, but I have a slight headache."

"That's good to here," I said. "For a couple of seconds, I thought you were dead or you were going to have surgery or something," We chuckled at my nightmares of Sam's conditions. "Also," I continued. "I am really sorry I hit you. I guess I'm too clumsy for my own good."

Sam smiled again. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"Thanks."

"I have to say though, I'm really glad that I'm here."

I frowned. "Why is that?" He's in the freaking hospital. Has he gone mental?

"You know that nurse?"

"With the dirty blonde hair?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, what about her?"

Sam grinned so wide, it was ear to ear. "I got her phone number."

**Author's Note: This was much better than last update.**

**Review! Bake cookies! Favorite! Go find a cure for cancer! Follow! Go buy tickets to a ****football game! PROMPT!**


	29. Chapter 29: Rytty

**Day 29**

**Author's Note: Nothing to say, really.**

**This was requested by ****_SamEvans17 _****a very long time ago. I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait, so enjoy!**

**Day 29**

**Setting: Car (and no, there won't be any make-out sessions in a back of a car, but SPOILER ALERT that will be coming pretty soon :D)**

**Disclaimer: I own some things. None of them is Glee.**

Kitty nervously twirled her ponytail. She had never felt so anxious in her life. Sure, Kitty thought Jake and Puck were hot, but Ryder was so different, and she had fallen extremely hard for him.

Kitty then stared out of her car window, trying to catch Ryder's brown eyes. Honestly, she couldn't believe her luck.

For the past week, she was begging and persuading her science teacher to let her and Ryder be partners for their next project. The teacher was kind enough to do so, much to Kitty's pleasure.

Today was the day for them to start planning for their project and Kitty invited him over to her house. To make things even more convenient she even offered to drive him over.

After waiting another minute, she saw Ryder strutting over to _her_ car. Kitty then realized she was tapping her steering wheel, so she stopped immediately.

Ryder, completely oblivious to Kitty's suddenly flushed face, opened the door and sat down on the plush car seat. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "My math teacher had to hold me up. It won't happen again."

Kitty gave him a smile. "No worries," she said, turning on the engines to her car. "So, how was your day?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Pretty good, considering it's a Monday. Luckily working on this project is my only homework."

The two were silent as Kitty navigated the wheel, the car leaving McKinley and heading towards her house.

"Excited for Regionals?" Kitty asked, trying to keep a conversation going.

Ryder eyed her mysteriously but nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm pumped."

Kitty just nodded her head in understanding. Once again, the car was filled with a comfortable silence. Ryder was just staring blankly out the window, gathering his thoughts. Meanwhile, Kitty was trying her best to focus on the road and on Ryder's amazing looks at the same time.

It was hard to multitask. Every now and then Kitty had to make sure to not to randomly blurt flirting comments to him because she didn't want to scare Ryder away.

As she was driving, she decided to make her move…later.

**Author's Note: Aw, poor Kitty. I feel bad for her, like when I feel bad for Voldemort in AVPM, if you know what I mean :)**

**I hope you enjoyed, ****_SamEvans17_****!**

**Review and Prompt!**


	30. Chapter 30: Santana, Kurt, and Rachel

**Day 30  
Author's Note: The one thing that I liked about Season four was New York. I couldn't get enough of those! Except, of course, and Adam and Kurt scenes. I HATE that guy. I have a sneaky suspicion that he is a prostitute too. Anyways, where did he go? He disappeared in "Girls (and Boys) on Film" and he only went on one date with Kurt that we know of. Hm. Still hate that guy… I like his accent though. **

**In conclusion, I BEG of you. Please, whatever you do, PLEASE don't send in any Kadam prompts. PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!**

**Also, I included a quote in here that you SHOULD recognize. Try to find it :)**

**Sigh. My babbling has delayed you guys from reading this one. ENJOY!**

**Day 30**

**Setting: NEW YORK, BABY!**

**Disclaimer: If I was a multi-billionaire, I would buy Glee. Until then, I guess I should stick to not owning it.**

"Santana," Rachel cooed. She shook Santana's shoulders again. "Santana, get up! It's gonna be a big, big day!"

Santana moaned, pushing the bed sheets off of her, and slowly trudging past Rachel and into the kitchen.

She sat down, as Kurt served her a fresh cup of coffee. "Morning, Satan."

"G' morning." Santana murmured tiredly.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee. "You excited for our little trip around the city?" He asked.

Santana just moaned in response, then began to cough. "Sorry," she wheezed. "I'm just not in the mood." Then she coughed some more, specifically into her elbow.

Kurt then pressed a hand on the Latina's forehead, which was burning. "Santana, were you coughing last night?"

She barely nodded, before coughing again.

Kurt turned his head. "Rachel," he shouted, his voice climbing slightly. "We have to cancel our trip."

Rachel stormed into the kitchen, her hands on her hips. "And why should we cancel?" She asked.

"Because Santana is pretty sick." Kurt said.

Rachel glanced at Santana, who coughed again and sniffled too. She sighed, realizing that Kurt was right. "Okay then," Rachel said. "Kurt, make some of those pancakes you made a couple of days ago."

Kurt nodded, getting up from his chair and turning on the stove. Rachel then walked to the couch and began to move any extra items away to the floor.

"Here Santana," Rachel gestured to the sofa. "You better take it easy. I'll pop in some _Big Bang Theory_ and we'll have a marathon of every season."

Groggily, Santana plopped onto the couch, falling asleep instantly. Rachel draped a blanket over the girl's body, and quietly made her way towards the kitchen to assist Kurt with those pancakes.

When Santana woke up half an hour later, she woke up to the aroma of pancakes, no, _chocolate chip_ pancakes wafting up her nose. She got up and saw a stack of the chocolate chip pancakes sitting on a plate just waiting for her. Next to the plate was a glass of orange juice, and Santana was sure that she died and went to heaven.

Santana began to scarf down the pancakes one by one the second she sat down. By the time she was half way, Kurt walked in and began to do the dishes.

"How are you enjoying the pancakes?" Kurt asked, smirking at her.

Santana just nodded her head. "Oh my God, they are the best damn pancakes I have ever tasted. I'm never underestimating your weird yet amazing cooking skills again." Then she began to cough.

Kurt smiled. "Good. I'll make sure to make them more often."

"So wait, are we going to have a _Big Bang Theory _marathon?"

"Hell yeah!" Rachel shouted. She ran in and jumped onto the couch. "Hurry up," She said. "I'm so deprived right now, and I need to see Jim Parsons again!"

Kurt laughed and joined her on the couch, turning on the television with the remote.

Grinning, Santana joined them to add to the fun. She was thankful to have such great friends.

The three of them just relaxed the whole day, enjoying each other's company and friendship for one another.

**Author's Note: I don't watch "Big Bang Theory" but I think some of you might like that snuck in. **

**I hope that you are smart enough to catch my quote in there. No hints!**

**And God, I gotta get me some of those chocolate chip pancakes.**

**Thanks to _SamEvans17_ who was being an awesome person and reviewing once again! If I get responses from you that quickly, I should start writing more Ryder/Kitty ****dribbles. **

**Bye! Review! Adios! Ciao! PROMPT!**


	31. Chapter 31: Finchel

**Day 31**

**Author's Note: HELLO! How's it going? Good? Good.**

**I don't think any of you guessed the quote I snuck in last update. The quote was from the Hunger Games trilogy, if any of you read it (I've read it more than fifty times, not kidding). Effie Trinket said it all the time when she woke Katniss up with a "It's gonna be a big, big day!"**

**Please read the Author's Note at the end, because it's pretty crucial to what can happen to this Drabble.**

**Day 31**

**Setting: Camping Trip**

**Disclaimer: See first thirty chapters.**

Finn knocked on the door of his girlfriend's house. He had this amazing dream the night before and it would be the most awesomeness thing ever is he was able to re-enact that dream in reality.

The door opened to reveal Rachel. "Hey babe," She said, reaching up on her toes to kiss Finn on the lips. "Come on in."

They quickly ran upstairs, in order to avoid her dads asking questions about their relationship.

Once in Rachel's room, they lunged onto the bed and began to make-out feverishly. Finn knew he had to cool down, so he thought of the mailman while Rachel thought of dead kittens.

After they cooled down, Finn decided to bring up his so called "brilliant and awesome" idea. "So Rachel," he began. "Do you like camping?"

Rachel stared at her boyfriend like he was insane. Then she began to laugh. "Oh, God," she giggled. "Finn, I _despise_ camping. I would rather give up all of our duets in Glee to Kurt and Blaine or Tina and Mike than go on a camping trip."

Finn frowned. He was hoping for a much better reaction. "So, is that a no?"

Rachel gave him a small smile. "Finn, I love you, but that definitely is a no."

When Rachel began to remake the tousled bed sheets, Finn went back trying to bring back the image of them actually camping from his dream.

Finn didn't realize that his girlfriend was actually rethinking and reconsidering the thought of camping. To be honest, Rachel thought camping would ruin her complexion, she would get mosquito bites all over her legs and arms, and the thought of not doing her bedtime routine just made her believe that she couldn't stand camping.

_But Finn seemed to really care. _Rachel thought to herself. Just looking at his disappointed reaction made her feel like a terrible girlfriend.

Rachel sighed. "Finn," she said, trying to grab his attention. Finn shook away from his daydream and focused on Rachel's beaming face. "I changed my mind," Rachel continued. "I think we should go on a camping trip."

**Author's Note: Ta-da! I decided to leave you all on a cliffhanger. I'll give you guys a deal. If this chapter is popular and gets plenty of reviews, there will be another Day much longer (no, it won't really be a Drabble) later on (beyond Day 50). How does that sound? Good? Okay.**

**Thanks again for _SamEvans17_ for reviewing once ****again! :D You review fairly often and don't worry, I plan to write more Ryder/Kitty and Quam Drabbles for you (and GretaCap of course...)**

**Review if you want this Drabble to continue!**


	32. Chapter 32: Quam

**Day 32**

**Author's Note: ****This was requested by the wonderful _SamEvans17. _I hope you enjoy!**

**Day 32**

**Setting: Doorstep**

**Disclaimer: I can never own Glee.**

Quinn stared up into Sam's gorgeous eyes, which were gleaming in the moonlight. "Thank you for the date, Sam," she whispered.

Sam laced his hands with Quinn's, which made her blush. "You're welcome."

"I had a lot of fun." Quinn continued, still in a hushed tone. "We should hang out more often."

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

The two stood there in silence, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Sam was the one to give in. He leaned in, and gently pressed his lips onto Quinn's.

Quinn let out a gasp. Even though Sam gave her time to back away, it still shocked her. Not wanting the moment to end, Quinn leaned in closer deepening the kiss. She was so desperate she wrapped her arms around Sam's waist.

Finally, after a few precious moments, they broke apart, letting their foreheads press against one another. Both of them were catching their breath, for they could kiss for so long.

Quinn then realized that she went past her curfew. "Sam, I really,_ really_ want to hang out with you longer, but it's past my curfew."

Sam nodded in understanding. "Of course." He lightly kissed Quinn's cheek and made his way to his car. "I'll see you in Glee club tomorrow." He said. He hopped into his car and drove away, leaving Quinn at her doorstep.

Once Quinn was getting ready for bed, she looked out the window at that doorstep. She shared an amazing kiss there, and she would never forget it.

**Author's Note: I better not say too much otherwise my Author's Note will be longer than the Drabble itself.**

**Brace yourself, Klainers, for the next update! It's gonna be good, trust me :)**

**Review and prompt please!**


	33. Chapter 33: Klaine

**Day 33**

**Author's Note: ****PLEASE ENJOY WHILE I GO RUNNING AROUND MY ROOM SCREAMING NONSENSE ABOUT MY KLAINE AND HOW THEY ****_WILL _****GET BACK TOGETHER.**

**Also, I think some of you will love this Drabble for what will go down (see spoiler alert from Day 29)**

**Day 33**

**Setting: Drive-In Theater**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Klaine would get back together by now.**

"I can't believe this," Kurt moaned. "I'm going to a _drive-in theater._ Someone kill me now."

Blaine kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "C'mon, live a little."

"Yeah, and I don't wanna do this," Kurt whined. "Can we just watch _Moulin Rouge_?"

Blaine shook his head and turned the keys in the ignition, roaring the car to life. "Well, you can't escape my clutches." He joked.

Kurt pecked him on the lips. "Very funny. Might as well go wherever this drive-in theater you're kidnapping me to is."

They drove to the parking lot where the movie was showing. After five minutes of searching, they parked the car in the far back way from every other car and a not so good view of the screen.

Once the two boys were settled in the back seat, Kurt heaved a sigh, crossing his arms. "Okay, this is a _terrible _spot to watch a movie."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "It was the only space available."

"Wait, what movie are we watching?" Kurt asked. He didn't remember if Blaine told him the movie. Who knows? It could be _Moulin Rouge_.

Blaine grinned. He couldn't wait to see his boyfriend's reaction. "The first movie of _Twilight_."

"_Twilight_?" Kurt exclaimed, his face fuming red from anger. "I hate that movie!" He began to make his way to the driver's seat, but Blaine held him back. "Get me out of here! I want my _Moulin Rouge_!"

Blaine smirked, then laughed at Kurt's freak out, but still kept a firm hold of him so he wouldn't escape. He purposely chose _Twilight_ for a special reason. "Kurt, it won't be that bad."

Kurt shook his head, trying to wiggle away from Blaine's grasp. "Oh, it will be bad," he said. "Once I bash you for bringing me here in the first place!"

Kurt tackled Blaine and managed to wrestle him so he was lying below Kurt, his hands pinned by Kurt's own hands. Kurt straddled him, so he wouldn't roll off to the car seat floor.

"So what are you going to do to me now?" Blaine asked after they caught their breath.

Kurt pretended to think for a moment. "Well, there are many things that I can do to you. For instance, I punish you and not kiss or cuddle with you for a good two or so weeks," Blaine gasped mockingly. "I could… take away all of your hair gel and burn it all in a bonfire," Blaine winced. Not his hair gel! "Or," Kurt leaned down to Blaine's ear. "I could do _this_."

He then stuck out his tongue and began to lick the shell of Blaine's ear, then nibbled on it. Blaine moaned quite loudly to the amazing sensation of Kurt's tongue, and went limp. Kurt didn't even had to keep him still against the car seat, and decided to put his hands into good use. He began to move his hands to Blaine's waist, while his lips slowly made their way downwards to Blaine's neck. Once there, he licked, nipped, sucked, and planted small kisses and each made Blaine moan even louder. He didn't want it to end, so he moved his hands to Kurt's back, gripping as if his life depended on it.

Kurt stopped to look at Blaine's flushed face. "No," Blaine gasped. "Please, don't stop!"

Kurt shook his head, sitting up on Blaine's lap and crossing his arms. "No," he said. "We'll continue it unless we go back home."

Blaine propped himself on his elbows. "Can we just continue here?"

"Why?"

"Well, I did plan to make out in the back seat of the car."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend below him. "You deliberately took me to this dumb movie so we could make out here?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I didn't want Finn or your parents to interrupt us."

Kurt chuckled. "Wow, that is actually kind of genius." He looked out to the movie screen to find it at the opening credits. He turned back to Blaine, wearing the most devious, yet seductive smile. "We have plenty of time, you know."

Blaine lunged up, locking his lips with Kurt's, pulling him downward. Kurt couldn't help but smile in the kiss as he gripped Blaine's waist harder, making Blaine suppress another moan. Kurt pulled away and moved back to Blaine's neck, peppering it with even more kisses. Blaine could feel Kurt's lips gently sucking his Adam's apple and Blaine's hands started to roam across Kurt's back, pressing their bodies and hips closer. The sudden friction made Kurt moan in pleasure and he moved away from Blaine's neck back to lips, letting his tongue map out his boyfriend's mouth.

They lost track of time since they were _way_ too occupied with each other. The movie ended, and their car was the only one left long after the movie ended. When they were (reluctantly) driving home, Kurt was giving second thoughts about drive-in theaters. He made a mental note to bring Blaine back… tomorrow.

**Author's Note: … Oh sweet Grilled Cheesus. I probably made everyone out there extremely uncomfortable, because I can't write this type of stuff… *hides behind a chair* I tried multiple times to stop at certain points, but I couldn't stop!**

**Review and prompt so that way I can write more of this!**


	34. Chapter 34: Puck and Artie

**Day 34**

**Author's Note: *Emerges behind chair that I hid behind from the last update* Hey everybody… Are there any people out there? I hope so.**

**IMPORTANT! Okay, so all of you know that school has began and stuff, correct? Due to how busy my schedule is, I'm changing the days for posting. I'm now posting only on Mondays and Fridays. Repeat: I'M POSTING ONLY ON MONDAYS AND FRIDAYS FOR NOW ON, K?**

**Good. Now, enjoy!**

**Day 34**

**Setting: Gas station**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Was that hard to say? Yes.**

"Okay, are you ready to initiate our plan?"

Artie heaved another sigh. "Puck, what the hell are you talking about?"

The Mohawk boy snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh, yeah. I didn't tell you the plan. My bad."

"Well, first of all," Artie began. "Can you tell us why we're outside of a gas station?"

"Because, man. We're gonna get some candy and soda for our video game marathon." Puck explained.

"Can we just go in and _buy _all of the stuff?"

"Yeah, but you have to distract the cashier." Puck said, not even listening to what Artie was saying.

Artie flinched. "Dude, are you gonna rob a freakin' gas station?"

"Yeah," Puck replied. He grabbed the handles of Artie's wheel chair and rolled him through the doors. "Play it cool, man." He whispered into Artie's ear. And he abandoned Artie as he disappeared into the shelves and aisles.

Artie felt his hands getting cold, despite the fact he wore gloves. He wheeled over to face the cashier, his throat dry. What if he doesn't distract the stupid cashier well enough? Puck would sure be real disappointed if they get caught.

As he approached the cashier, he noticed that he was reading the latest issue of a model's magazine.

He took in a breath, ready to lie through this. "Dude," the cashier looked up from his magazine, making Artie gulp and breaking a sweat on his eyebrow. "I _love _that magazine. They have the best models, if you know what I mean."

Artie crossed his fingers (mentally) and prayed that it worked.

"Are you for real?" The cashier asked.

Artie nodded his head. "Totally."

The cashier grinned widely, ear to ear. "Oh, my God. Thank God I have met a person that reads this magazine for the models and not for the fashion!"

Meanwhile, Puck was going insane with the whole robbery gig. It was like he struck gold from a mine. He stuffed every type of candy and chips down his pants, in his pockets of his jeans, and inside his sweatshirt. Half of the gas station was practically ransacked in less than thirty seconds by none other than Puck himself.

Carefully, Puck slipped past Artie, kicking one of the wheels of the chair and left the gas station, his hood pulled over his head.

Once Puck was preparing the car so Artie could get in, Artie wheeled out, happier than happy, and whistling to a tune.

Artie gawked at the loot that Puck stole. "Oh. My. God."

Puck chuckled. "This is miniscule compared to what I usually steal."

"Dude, you robbed like the whole store."

"No I didn't," Puck countered. "Only half. Anyways, that's not the point. I couldn't do it without you. You did a fantastic job with distracting. What the hell did you say?"

"Oh, it turns out that we had a lot in common and I used that as an advantage. How did you manage to steal all of this without being spotted?"

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "I stuffed everything wherever I can," Artie shivered at the thought. "No, dude, it wasn't like that. I meant in like pockets and stuff, not down in the underwear!"

Artie shook his head. "Whatever, man. Let's get going, before we get caught and get hanged for our crimes, especially yours."

**Author's Note: Never, and I mean NEVER, go rob a gas station, or a grocery store, or a bank, or ANYTHING. This is fan fiction and I do not want to inspire people to become criminals and say that they got the idea to rob whatever from me. That would be a hate crime or something.**

**Review and prompt, por favor!**


	35. Chapter 35: Faberry

**Day 35**

**Author's Note: This will be interesting…**

**Day 35**

**Setting: Math class**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee… Well, I don't, so forget it.**

Quinn sat down on the cool seat, plopping her binder and notebook on top of the desk. She couldn't wait for the end of the day, because she had Glee club, and she couldn't wait to see Finn again.

She saw the rest of her classmates walk through the door and sitting down in their respectful seats, preparing for the pure torture of advanced Algebra II. The blonde's eyes wondered over to Rachel, who was sitting in front of her, in a preppy purple animal sweater that seemed to fit her extremely well.

Wait… what?

Quinn shook her head. She must be going insane, probably the burrito she ate at lunch was taking a toll on her head or something. Her attention snapped back to the teacher, who was writing an algorithm on the chalkboard. Quinn tried to focus taking notes, but her nose wafted of the smell of Rachel's perfume.

Gripping her pencil tighter, the blonde attempted to write the notes on the board, but Rachel's chocolate, silky hair instantly distracted her. Quinn just placed the pencil down on the desk and stared at Rachel, abandoning the world.

She had never been so confused in all her life. What the hell was she doing? Why did Rachel stick out like a sore thumb all of the sudden? Why was she feeling like this? Wasn't she dating Finn, and when did Rachel seem so poised and beautiful when taking notes?

She almost gasped out loud, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Was she in love with Rachel Berry?

Her mind wondered off to Rachel again, letting it slip for now. Rachel did look very good in that animal sweater, despite the rest of the Glee club's protest of it looking terrible on her. It suited her very well, and Quinn wanted to rip that thing off to fully see what she was underneath.

Oh no.

Quinn began to have a mental breakdown. She had developed deep feelings for _Rachel Berry. _How could she think like this, especially in Math class, for God's sake? What will happen in the course of the next few days?

She couldn't think straight, and she almost laughed to herself. She thought she was going completely insane and losing her mind. How could she, Quinn Fabrey, fall in love with Rachel Berry while dating quarterback Finn Hudson? It was dumb as can be, and besides, wasn't she straight? Or…

Quinn decided to put off her feelings and focus again back on advanced Algebra II. She didn't take a single note on the algorithm and the step-by-step process was currently being erased from the board. She sighed, realizing that she had to steal someone's notes for just a moment. Who else could she steal some notes from?

Duh. Rachel Berry.

Gathering up her courage, she lightly tapped Rachel's shoulder blade. Her head turned, and Quinn almost yelled.

Because Rachel looked absolutely _beautiful._

Rachel seemed to sparkle under the lights. Her eyes gleamed with anticipation and her smile made Quinn's legs turn to goo. Her bangs brought out her eyes even more, making it more appealing than Quinn remembered. Her nose seemed to fit perfectly on her face, and she wondered why this amazing girl would consider having a nose job. Her lips looked plump and beautiful, and Quinn wondered what would kissing her be like. She couldn't wait to find out.

"Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head, snapping back again to reality. "Sorry, spacing out."

Rachel cocked her head. "Do you need something?"

"Yes," Quinn managed to say. "Can I quickly borrow your notes? I couldn't find my pencil."

Rachel reached back to her desk and handed her the notes. "Please return it when you're done."

"Thank you, Rachel."

"You're welcome." Rachel beamed.

Quinn then took a look at the notes and jotted them down, not wanting to keep Rachel waiting too long. She admired how her letters seemed to loop perfectly in place, and she couldn't help but let her fingertips run through the paper.

Remembering that Rachel was probably waiting, Quinn wrapped up and handed the notebook back. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem." Rachel turned around, her back facing Quinn and moved on.

For the rest of the class, Quinn stared at Rachel with love and lust. Her mind whirled of the possibilities if they were… together. Holding hands in the hallways, singing duets in Glee club, and of course, the best part: kissing those amazing lips.

The bell rang, shaking Quinn from her dreamland. She packed up and left the room in a hurry. She couldn't face Rachel in Glee club, otherwise she might go insane and practically jump her and kiss her senseless.

At the last minute, she sent Finn a text, telling him that she wouldn't be there for Glee club, adding that she wasn't feeling good and she was heading home. That would give her plenty of time to sort out her feelings.

**Author's Note: Oh my God. I just wrote Faberry for the first time, and it looks like I just wrote a prescription for complete insanity.**

**Read and prompt if you want Quinn to break up with Finn and get together with Rachel (I've finally lost my mind)!**


	36. Chapter 36: New Directions

**Day 36**

**Author's Note: How's everyone coping with me not updating on Wednesdays? Life just gets in the way and I'm slowly becoming busier by the days.**

**Enough of that. I'm sure you all loved last update, so now you get to enjoy this one!**

**Day 36**

**Setting: Green room**

**Disclaimer: Despite my pleas, I will never own Glee.**

"Oh my God, the Trouble Tones were really good."

"I don't think we practiced enough."

"Our dancing sucks compared to theirs."

Will let out another sigh. His Glee club was falling apart at the seams. They all thought that their former Glee club members were fantastic being a part of the Trouble Tones, and now they had almost lost their fate in winning.

He let his eyes wonder to his students. He saw Quinn trying to pep talk Rory, keeping him from losing his mind. He saw Kurt and Blaine sharing a sweet kiss to the lips and muttering nothing but sweet things into their ears. He looked over to Sam and Puck, who were trying to do last minute teaching to Finn on the body roll. To much of his surprise, Will noticed how Tina was as far away from Mike as possible, both of them glaring at each other like something happened between them. Only one person that Will noticed was missing and that was Rachel.

Will had to admit, he was extremely disappointed at Rachel for what she did at the Senior Class president election, and her punishment was very fair. That meant that Will was able to put up some of the underused kids like Tina, Artie, Kurt, and Quinn up in front and give them some solos to sing instead of Rachel hogging them.

Noticing that they were about to go on, Will called them into a huddle.

"Guys, whatever you do," Will advised. "Don't let the Trouble Tones' dancing get to you."

"Too late," Artie mumbled.

Will ignored Artie's comment and continued. "What the Trouble Tones didn't do was show off some more of their singers. They only had Santana and Mercedes sing, not anyone else. We have nearly everyone singing at least one line, letting the judges able to taste everyone's voices."

"And besides," Blaine spoke up. "We are all working together as one whole club."

Finn fist bumped Blaine, giving each other a smile.

"I think the judges would love us." Rory added.

"The body rolls would totally win the crowd, trust me." Sam chuckled.

Will beamed at the sudden surge of confidence. "Alright then, it looks like we don't have to do a pep talk after all. Show circle!"

Everyone put their hands in and slowly raised their arms.

"AAAAHHHH-MMAAAZING!"

**Author's Note: Isn't that what they say at the end of a show circle: "amazing"? Please say so if I'm wrong, but I can never tell.**

**For this one, I just edited what happened before New Directions went up on stage for sectionals in season three. I hope I pleased you :)**

**Review and prompt, please!**


	37. Chapter 37: Finchel

**Day 37**

**Author's Note: Bet you didn't think that I would post today, now would you?**

**This contains Finchel and of course this will be honoring Cory Monteith. Love you buddy, we all miss you lessthanthree (the darn thing won't allow me to do the darn arrow and number).**

**Day 37**

**Setting: Arcade**

**Disclaimer: I'd to own Glee, but I have no knowledge on how to run such a perfect television show.**

"Rachel, we have to go the new arcade. I've been wanting to visit it since they began building the place." Rachel heaved a sigh, but she couldn't help but giggle at he sudden nerd of a boyfriend Finn was.

"I'm serious, Rachel. Can we please go?" Finn stuck out his lower lip like a puppy.

Rachel leaned across the couch and pressed a loving kiss on Finn's pouting and pleading lips. "If you're that desperate, then yes, we can go to the arcade."

Finn jumped from the couch and all but sprinted out of the living room of his house, almost tripping over the coffee table. He came back moments later with his car keys jingling in his hand.

"Finn, where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I thought we're going to the arcade, aren't we?"

Rachel giggled at the teen's confusion. She grabbed her purse, which was sitting next to her on the couch cushion. "Okay, let's go."

Finn pumped his fist, and quickly left through the front door to his car, Rachel tagging behind him at his heels. They hopped into the car, with Finn at the wheel. For the whole ride, Finn talked nonstop about the whole arcade about the great reviews it had received and the games were "amazing" and "fun". Rachel couldn't do anything else but smile and go along with her boyfriend, because he had no idea what in the world he was talking about.

After driving for nearly ten minutes, Finn drove into a small parking lot with only one other car in the lot. Stepping out of the car, the seniors took in their surroundings. The building was small, and looked like a slightly larger bomb shelter from the outside with a small porch that could break at any moment.

"This can't be the place." Finn muttered.

"Sweetie, I think you got the wrong address. You might want to check the GPS."

Finn climbed back into the car, while Rachel waited outside. She felt a little nervous when she distinctly heard a crash coming from the very small building.

Suddenly she heard Finn's voice. "Rachel, get back in the car! I figured it out!"

Thankful, Rachel scurried around the car and climbed back in as Finn started the engine. The first thing she met when she sat down was a peck on the lips and a beaming Finn.

"It turns out I spelled the street name wrong. Stupid me. Let's get outta here and get to that arcade!"

**Author's Note: Okay, so there was no arcade, but it has to do with an arcade.**

**Review and prompt!**


	38. Chapter 38: Sebastian and Trent

**Day 38**

**Author's Note: This was inspired by the Michael episode. If anyone hasn't seen the "I Want You Back" on YouTube, go check it out. It would make the Drabble much easier to understand.**

**Enjoy!**

**Day 38**

**Prompt (there is no real setting here): Mistake**

**Disclaimer: Insert lame disclaimer here.**

"Trent, I feel so terrible. How could I have done something so stupid?"

Only minutes after throwing that slushy at Blaine (though it was for Kurt) Sebastian was letting it all out. He was sitting at the driver's seat, letting the tears flow freely. Trent was sitting next to him, trying to comfort him.

"The slushy was meant for Kurt, and you know it. Blaine was just being himself and he managed to put himself between Kurt and that slushy."

Sebastian didn't even respond; he just broke out into another fresh set of tears.

"Look, it was a mistake," said Trent. "Besides, whose idea was it to put the rock salt in the slushy anyways?"

They both knew the answer: Sebastian.

"It's just that I hate Kurt so damn much," Sebastian sobbed. "He decides to put his gay hands all over Blaine and take him away from me!"

"They had been together since last year," Trent pointed out. "Kurt didn't 'steal' Blaine away from you. He had Blaine all along."

Sebastian just sniffled, taking in Trent's reasoning.

"Whatever," Sebastian wiped his tears and started the engine. "What's done is done. Let's get the hell out of here."

The drive back to Dalton was dead silent. Sebastian was still ranting of his "mistake" while Trent just starred out of the window, pretending to listen to Sebastian. In reality, he hated what Sebastian did. Sure, the whole "I Want You Back" debacle that Sebastian set up so he could openly flirt with Blaine was a lot, but what he did nearly half an hour ago was way too far. Trent was tired of the whole tension between the New Directions and Warblers, and it was worsening by the minute.

Why couldn't Sebastian just move on?

Trent shook his head at the thought. That might never happen and he would probably deal with Sebastian's seething thoughts of Kurt and lust filled thoughts of Blaine for a long time.

He would just have to deal with it.

**Author's Note: Okay, I ask you to review, but just review one prompt. ****_One prompt,_**** that's all I ask.**

**Prompt, PLEASE.**


	39. Chapter 39: Brittana and Tike

**Day 39**

**Author's Note: I have a special surprise for my 40****th**** drabble, but you will have to enjoy Brittana and Tike while you wait.**

**VERY IMPORTANT: I have posted another story! It's a multi-chapter AU with lots of Klaine and Anderberry called "Being a Bothersome". The first chapter was posted yesterday and I really suggest you check it out because I worked really hard on it. That doesn't mean I'll abandon this though, so don't worry :)**

**Day 39**

**Prompt (once again, no real setting here): Dancing**

**Disclaimer: I'd do anything to own Glee. Even if that means if I have to go and sell everything I own.**

The music wavered quietly in the background as the two couples swayed against the soft beat of the music. It was a genius idea of Tina's to invite Brittany and Santana on a double date with dinner and dancing. Not twenty minutes ago, they were all catching up with each other and not strayed from anything from their Glee club. Now, they were on the dance floor as some romantic slow song played.

Santana never had so much fun with her girlfriend that didn't had to do with their physical relationship. She knew that Brittany was the most skilled dancer in all of Lima, but she didn't know how flawless she really is when they were only slow dancing. Their bodies seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces and just the thought made Santana move closer to Brittany, tugging her so they were wrapped together closer than before.

Brittany was having the time of her life. Santana was an amazing dancer, and even more amazing when it's only slowly swaying against each other to music. She couldn't believe how wonderful it was for going on actual dates with her, or going to the movies and cuddle while the movie played on. A huge advantage was when they double dated with other couples in Glee. Just last week, they shared a dinner at Breadstix with Kurt and Blaine, and a couple days before that they went to roller-skating with Finn and Rachel. But the best part for Brittany was spending time with the girl she loved the most.

Mike and Tina were pressed together as close as humanly possible as they weaved through the dance floor. Not too long ago, Finn had told them that they were the longest running couple of the Glee club, and how lucky they are to be together for so long. They loved each other way too much to ever break-up, and besides, whom would they turn to if they ever did?

As the night went on, the two couples just swayed to the soft, melodious beat of the music, enjoying each other's company and love.

**Author's Note: That was something I thought I would never write. Huh.**

**I hope you guys are looking forward to my little surprise next update :)**

**Review and prompt, please!**


	40. Chapter 40: Quick

**Author's Note: SURPRISE! Here it is, folks, the little surprise I have planned in the span of two weeks! **

**So, here's the deal. The summary has changed just a bit, because I had officially ran out of ideas to use, and like, NO ONE, was sending in prompts. As if of this post, I am willing to do missing scenes from Glee! Wait, what? That basically means… well, think of it as the awesome ****_Kiss_**** by foraworldunderseeing. You guys send in prompts of what ifs and changed scenes from our amazing show, or factors, and other sorts. Sooner or later, when the premiere of Glee shows, you can prompt me from that episode. Otherwise, NO SPOILERS!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, this prompt right here is the stuff that I wanna see! This is for you, ****_gleerox,_**** so enjoy!**

**Day 40**

**Prompt (from****_ gleerox_****): Puck visits Quinn at Yale as soon as he found out Finn had died. He knows she's not gonna cope well. Her roommate directs him to a local bar drunk. After putting her in his truck she starts to sob and scream and all that. He then comforts her. Sorry I'm a little serious but I'm sooo angry that Dianna won't be in Cory's tribute episode as Finn plays a huge part in Quinn's life. And I miss Quick :(**

**WARNING: This drabble ONLY is strictly rated M (maybe a strong T, I'm not so sure) for language, themes, and some very, very light smut. I WILL NEVER WRITE FULL ON SMUT, BUT THIS I HAD TO WRITE.**

**Disclaimer: I would be too busy to own Glee.**

Quinn felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was the end of her classes on a Friday evening with clear skies but humid temperature.

Pulling the phone from her pocket, her screen lit up. It was a text from her roommate, Roxanne, who just happened to be a lesbian.

**OMG, some dude with a Mohawk interrupted my make-out session with Katy wtf.**

Quinn's eyebrows shot up and she was about to reply when another text arrived.

**The dude's name is Puck (wtf) and he needs to see you :/**

The blonde audibly gasped, her feet freezing in place. What in the world was _Puck_, of all people, was doing here, at Yale? It better not be another hook-up.

She quickly typed "On my way" as she jogged back to her dorm room. She arrived at the building a couple of minutes later and climbed up to the fourth floor. Not even bothering to knock, she jammed her key into the lock and threw the door wide open for the world to see.

Roxanne was underneath her longtime girlfriend, Katy, with their clothes (thank GOD) still intact. They were sharing steamy, hot kisses as Roxanne groped her breasts, but screamed in rage when she caught her roommate out of the corner of her eye.

"Quinn," Katy shouted. "What the actual _fuck_ are you-"

"Where the hell is Puck?" Quinn interrupted.

"I don't give a damn about 'Puck'!" Katy screeched. "That was the _seventh _time you barged in on us!"

"I will let you guys be if you tell me where Puck is. That's all I'm asking."

Roxanne groaned. "He left a minute ago and went searching for you. Something about a dude named Finn found dead or something.

The two girls went back to feverishly making out, oblivious to Quinn still standing at the door.

Quinn couldn't believe what she just heard. She must've heard Roxanne wrong or something. Finn? Happy, carefree, dopey yet adorable Finn Hudson? _Dead_?

The door suddenly burst open once again, groans erupting from Roxanne and Katy. There stood Puck in the flesh, as gorgeous as ever, but with wet streaks trailing down his cheeks. Not letting speak, he grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the hallway, leaving the door open somewhat.

Immediately, Quinn was being crushed into Puck's arms in a tight hug.

"Puck," Quinn rasped. "What the hell are you here?"

Puck loosened his grasp just slightly so he could look straight into her eyes. "Quinn," he whispered, his voice barely cracking at the seams. "Finn… he's gone… Gone. He's… dead, oh, God." The arms around Quinn went back to crushing her breath.

Dead? _Dead?_ So, it was true… The news didn't take too long to sink in before she began to whine in despair. Her first love, her first boyfriend, was gone from her life, forever.

She roughly shoved Puck backwards so hard he banged his head against the door, which it wasn't closed all the way, so he fell backwards onto the floor of the dorm room, the sight of Quinn disappearing from him.

There were screams from the dark haired Roxanne and dyed blue hair of Katy, both of them nearly nude in only bra and underwear.

Katy began to rapidly cursing loudly at Puck while Roxanne tried to calm her down. After nearly a minute of several threats made against him and way too many unnecessary words, Puck began to freak out.

"Oh my God, Quinn's gone," he began to ramble. "She could be _anywhere _on this fucking large campus. What the hell am I gonna do?"

"Um, I think I know where she could be," Roxanne spoke up. "She's probably at Bill's Bar. Just down the street."

Puck nodded. "Thank you, ladies. Now, if you excuse me, I have some shit to take care of."

He tore himself out of the dorm room and made it record time back outside. Searching frantically, he randomly dashed off in the general direction that Roxanne directed him to.

Puck must had gotten lost or something because it wasn't until thirty minutes later when he was opening the door to Bill's Bar. It was a very painstakingly small bar with very little room, but the place was packed with college students judging from the amount of cars, motorbikes, and bicycles parked outside in the lot and even on the street.

Bursting dramatically through, he was met with the strong smell of different drinks , and a musky smell that Puck couldn't recognize. Everyone in sight was on the dance floor in the middle of the small bar, dancing with their partners, grinding against the beat of the music. Probably Nicki Minaj, but Puck couldn't tell. He was too focused on finding Quinn.

Puck navigated through the crowds, scanning for Quinn. Thankfully, she was on the dance floor, with another girl with too many piercings. They were clumsily grinding against themselves, obviously drunk. How she got drunk in such a short amount of time, he had no idea. She was laughing with the girl that was dancing with and fumbled over her own two feet.

Puck practically charged up to Quinn and heaved the girl over his shoulder. Quinn began to fuss, making a rather large scene, clawing at Puck to put her back down. No one paid any attention as Puck carried her out of the bar. Hell, the girl who was previously dancing with Quinn already found herself a replacement, a boy to be exact.

"Puck," she screamed once they were outside. "Puck, put me down this instant, otherwise I'll fucking hurt you!"

Suddenly, Quinn began to gag, and then violently began to vomit her stomach out. Puck didn't even stop to let Quinn heave the alcohol out of her system; he just kept walking straight to his truck. He mentally crossed his fingers and pleads to God that Quinn wouldn't vomit inside his truck.

After nearly ten minutes of Quinn whimpering, vomiting some more, and threatened Puck even worse than Katy, Puck reached his truck. They weren't going to hit the road just yet, since Quinn still had to pack and she was still intoxicated. There was the funeral that they have to attend, and God knew how long they'll be staying away in Lima.

Once Puck situated themselves in the backseat, Quinn had calmed down and began to sob uncontrollably, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Puck," she murmured brokenly. Puck soothingly began to rub her back as the freshman wailed into Puck's chest. They stayed in the same position for quite some time, not bothering to budge an inch from their current position.

Sooner or later, Quinn drifted off to sleep, her hands clutching fistfuls of Puck's now tear-stained t-shirt. He set her down so she was lying across the backseat. Before Puck could climb to the front, he pressed a small, tender kiss to her forehead.

Puck drove all the way back to where her dorm was, roughly around midnight. He carried her, bridal style, up to her dorm room. Thankfully, the door was unlocked, so he cautiously crept inside.

He gently wrapped Quinn's body around the blankets on her bed. but instead of leaving, he climbed in next to her, becoming the big spoon to her little spoon.

Sleep eventually overcame him. And all he dreamt about was Quinn, snuggled up in his arms.

**Author's Note: Good God... woof. That was some tough shit to write. I hope I did your prompt justice, ****_gleerox. _****I hope to see prompts for you and from the rest of my lovely readers.**

**Please review and prompt, por favor!**


	41. Chapter 41: Rytty

**Day 41**

**Author's Note: Prompts! You guys are ****_brilliant_****! Seriously, even though in the past couple days I've only gotten a few prompts, it makes my heart swell with pride and happiness, so thank you very much :)**

**Has anyone seen the new promo? Coming together? If you haven't, I HIGHLY recommends that you should. YouTube: "glee come together" and if you are a Klainer just start freaking out on the spot. If you excuse me, I'll be up in my room jumping up and down on my bed screaming absolute nonsense about my Klaine. **

**Day 41**

**Prompt (from ****_SamEvans17_****): What if... Ryder had yes to going to lunch with Kitty in Lights Out, please do with that what you will. **

**Of course!**

**Disclaimer: I've said it 40 times. I don't own Glee.**

Ryder had no idea what he was doing. Not three minutes ago, he was on one of the library computers, messaging with "Katie". And now Kitty, who he had said yes to go out to lunch with her, was dragging him to the parking lot.

Of course, they were ditching class too.

Ryder could feel his shoulder dislocating because the cheerleader was pulling way too hard. She had been really eager when she offered him the deal for a quick lunch "date" out of school. The way Kitty sounded when she asked made Ryder's heart swell just slightly. She was just too adorable for her own good.

Wait… what did he just say in his mind?

He found himself sitting in the passenger seat of Kitty's Toyota, as Kitty drove out of the McKinley parking lot. Ryder couldn't talk to her as they drove to Breadstix, since his "date" was on her iPhone, making reservations for the both of them.

Once Kitty parked at Breadstix a couple of minutes later, they climbed out and walked on in, their arms linked together.

A waitress with dirty blonde hair tied to a ponytail led them to a secluded booth (on Kitty's request), further away from the rest of the patrons in the restaurant.

The drinks were ordered, and they shot up into a conversation that had them both talking about football in their school. The same waitress returned with their drinks and left with their orders.

Taking a sip of his water, Ryder had a question popped inside his head that he had to ask.

"So, Kitty," he began, unsure of himself. "Why did you take me out?"

Kitty sighed. She placed her drink back on the table and slipped her hands into Ryder's.

"Because. Just because."

Ryder shook his head. "There's got to be a more, specific reason then that."

"I like you," she stated simply. "I like you a lot. If I hadn't asked you out, I would've probably jumped at the chance for another go at Puckerman."

"That's very sweet of you," Ryder said with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kitty replied. "Besides, I had to tear you away from that damn computer-''

Ryder sat up straighter in his seat. "What do you mean by that?"

"You were on that computer, talking with _it _all freaking day long," she said through gritted teeth. "I may have said 'it' just because I'm sure that 'Katie' could be a girl, a boy, a demented squirrel with some serious issues, or maybe some random stalker who would love to have you in its be-"

"Are you kidding me?" Ryder interrupted. "Why do you say these things? Why can't I just message with someone online?"

By this time, Kitty's hands weren't entwined with Ryder's, but instead were jabbing his chest accusingly. "This 'Katie' you're messaging to," she continued. "Can be a cat-fisher, and I'm trying to protect you!"

Without a reply, Ryder jumped from his seat and sprinted out of the restaurant. Kitty, slightly shocked from Ryder's sudden escape, began to silently weep. She lost her small, sliver chance at true love, just because she was jealous of a stupid girl in the online universe and she wanted to protect Ryder from her.

Maybe Puckerman would be available…

**Author's Note: I must have really depressed you, ****_SamEvans17._**** If you want me to, there might be a future chapter with a happy Ritty ending. Is that all good for you?**

**If I were you, ****_gleekygal,_**** stick around for the next chapter! I'm sure I would have obliged your needs :)**

**Review and prompt, please!**


	42. Chapter 42: Quick

**Day 42**

**Author's Note: Now, this is what I like to see! I love all of the prompts that you lovely folks are sending me. Thank you so much!**

**Not too long ago, I posted my first ever poll: "What are you looking forward to in Season 5?" Go to my profile and vote, vote, vote!**

**Day 42**

**Prompt (from ****_gleekygal_****): Prompt- A deleted scene in the Thanksgiving episode where Puck finds out about Quinn and her professor and is far from happy!  
Boy, this was a good one. Glad to oblige!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

"Quinn, what the hell?"

The blonde graduate saw Puck charging at her.

"Puck, what in the world is wrong with you?"

Puck climbed onto the stage so he was standing in front of Quinn. "Really, Quinn?" He crossed his arms.

"What are you-?"

"Your professor? Really? Your _professor_?"

Quinn moaned. "Puck, you can't tell me who to date."

"Seriously though, why would you date your college professor? Sure, Finn was an exception, but are you trying to pull my leg?"

"How did you know in the first place?"

"Duh," he shrugged his shoulders. "You have an Instagram account. There are like, five thousand pictures of you and him with each other, and the comments weren't friendly. More like flirty."

"You're exaggerating," Quinn accused. "There can't be _five thousand_ pictures."

"Ninety seven." Puck mumbled to himself.

"Why is that such big news anyways?"

Puck straightened up. "So you admit it!"

"This is not some cop show, Puck."

"Still!"

"Look," Quinn was far down right annoyed by Puck and she just wants him to go away. "What is wrong with me dating my professor? He's a pretty nice guy, and he was available, so why not?"

"And I'm sure that none of the guys in campus are available?"

"Puck," Quinn whined. "Just leave me alone."

"No, I won't."

"I'm still not over you!"

A silence filled the air. It was like time froze purposely at that exact moment. Puck was sure he misheard Quinn. She didn't just say that, did she?

"What?"

Quinn balled her fists and covered her eyes, hoping for the other graduate not to see the tears beginning to spill out of her eyes.

"I still like you," she murmured. "No, scratch that. I still, and I always will, love you. How can I not?" Her voice cracked just slightly as she slid to the ground. The tears finally came and she was weeping on the dusty auditorium floor.

Puck quickly got over his shock rather fast. He knelt down and began to clutch Quinn tightly to his chest, comforting her to the best of his ability.

They were silent for a couple moments, letting their feelings wash over each other. Puck still couldn't believe what he heard, but he didn't even know how angry he was at the first place. To think, he was pissed over a college professor.

Could he have another shot at love?

**Author's Note: Grilled Cheesus, lots of angst lately. I hope I met to your expectations, ****_gleekygal!_**

**Along with this amazing story, I have posted another story! It's called Being a Bothersome and I will be posting it every Thursday. Klainers would especially love this one since it's Klaine and even has some Anderberry and Niff! Yay for Niff! Please go check it out. It would make me extremely happy.**

**Please review and prompt!**


	43. Chapter 43: New Directions

**Day 43**

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BECAUSE WAS BEING A BITCH AND IT WOULDN'T LET ME IN THE DAMN SITE I'M SO SORRY.**

**I had my first soccer game of the season on Saturday and let me just say I'm extremely happy. I'm supposedly the best goalie on the team (I think I suck but whatever) and I saved about six goals and I even scored my first goal in a long time (usually I'm an unselfish person and pass it to my teammates instead of shooting). We won 5-0 like we usually do, so yay :)**

**Enough about my own life! Onto the drabble! And once again, I apologize.**

**Day 43**

**Prompt (from me, AGleekyPackersFan): What if New Directions lose Nationals in Season 3?**

**This is my own prompt, so that means I NEED NEW ONES!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Glee (I don't own Glee).**

Every pair of eyes was closed shut, praying for every deity in the past ten centuries. Their hands clasped the closest other hand so tight their blood was cut of from circulation. They made it all the way to this point, with struggles and hardships for each teenager. It took them three years to work up to this point, and it would tear them apart if they lost.

"This year's 2013 National Show Choir champions are…"

It was dead quiet to the point where no one on stage was breathing. The announcer purposely left them on such a cliffhanger just to be dramatic. It felt like ten hours for the voice to officially announce the winner.

"Vocal Adrenaline!"

Cheers erupted from Vocal Adrenaline as the crowd themselves around their trophy, screaming louder than they could sing. For them, it was just another win and attributes to add for their résumés for college and their futures lying ahead of them.

The New Directions were crushed. The newbies, Rory, Joe, and Sugar politely clapped for Vocal Adrenaline. Mike and Tina just hugged each other along with Brittany and Santana clutching Blaine and Kurt between them. Sam, Puck, Mercedes, and Quinn began to quietly weep while Artie glared at Vocal Adrenaline.

Rachel ran off stage, not bothering to wipe the tears pooling down her face that was also ruining her stage make-up. After a few seconds, Finn ran after her, hoping to find her. Not once did he think about the five hundred dollars that he now owed to Rick "The Stick" Nelson.

Up in the audience, Emma Pillsbury was leaning against Coach Beiste's shoulder as they began to cry. Sue just stood there, staring off into space, realizing that she just lost her job. She never thought of what would happen to the poor, distraught teenagers that just lost their dream.

Will Schuester never thought that they would lose, He felt like a failure to those kids surrounding him. His mission to win Nationals was crushed like an ant. He had failed himself but most of all, he failed his students.

As Vocal Adrenaline headed off the stage with the gleaming first place trophy in their hands, Lindsay Lohan took another glance at the New Directions. She noticed the chemistry and love for each other during their set-list performance. That was why she voted them to win. They were flattened on their loss, but she shook her head because that was how life worked.

Who knows? Maybe they will have another shot next year.

**Author's Note: I wrote this drabble during… Language Arts. I'm such a bad student.**

**Pretty please review and prompt? With sprinkles, rainbows, and Glee season 5 on top?**


	44. Chapter 44: Rytty

**Day 44**

**Author's Note: ONLY 3 MORE DAYS! LET'S HANG IN THERE, GUYS!**

**Day 44**

**Prompt (from ****_SamEvans17_****): Kitty convinces Ryder to rejoin Glee club**

**Your wish is my command!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

"Ryder!" Kitty didn't even bother letting the boy's name slip out of her mouth. She hasn't seen Ryder in a week ever since he left Glee club. When she rounded the corner she saw him at his locker packing up to ride the bus home. Now was her opportunity to catch and get him back into Glee.

Ryder turned his head towards the voice of the approaching cheerleader. "Oh, um, hi, Kitty," he stuttered. He began to pick up the pace of packing up.

"Look, Ryder," Kitty leaned up against the lockers. "I know what happened with Unique was very devastating. I did try to warn you at our lunch date about 'Katie' being a cat-fisher."

Ryder just ignored her as he grabbed his backpack and slammed his locker with more force than necessary and began to stalk away from her.

Without hesitation, Kitty quickly pulled him back before he could go any further.

"Ryder, please," Kitty pleaded, her grasp on Ryder's shoulder tightened. "I'm doing this for your own good. Glee club has helped you and we need you there."

"How has it helped me?" He asked.

"I could give you plenty of reasons," she said. "Your grades have probably risen. You're made new friends. You were able to get a date with me only because you were there and I like you a lot," Ryder's eyebrows shot up, but he didn't interrupt. "Please, Ryder. Come back to Glee."

All of Kitty's words began to wrap around his head. What she said seemed very reasonable and strangely inspirational. But he couldn't go back to Glee because _she _was there and he thought she wouldn't be leaving any time soon. Then again, Glee had probably changed his life. Maybe he could give it another shot.

"Okay."

Kitty's frown flipped upside down and she grinned ear to ear. "Oh, Ryder, thank you so much!" She leaned up to give Ryder a small peck on the lips and pranced down the halls towards the choir room.

**Author's Note: There you go, ****_SamEvans17_****! Part two of your previous request and if you would, maybe a part three with a happy ending? Your choice!**

**Please review and prompt! It keeps my life busy and more full filling!**


	45. Chapter 45: Will and Terri

**Day 45**

**Author's Note: Oh. My. Wizard. God. I haven't seen the premiere yet. NO SPOILERS. I missed it last night, shame on me. And we all know that my ship is Klaine, so I have been twitchy all day. I'm gonna watch it tonight after my soccer practice and enjoy with some ****_REDVINES. _****That's right, my bestie got me some redvines as a gift a couple days ago and they are really really good.**

**Day 45**

**Prompt (from my sister): Terri visits Will with news of her being preggers, for real.**

**I was so desperate for prompts, I actually had to ask my sister for a prompt (cough -INEEDPROMPTS- cough). BTW, this is cracky, so don't take it too seriously.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

There was a sharp knock at the door of WIll's apartment. He was in the middle of a great football game when the door was knocked once again. He got up from his couch ad hustled to the door when it knocked for the third time.

When he opened the door, there stood his ex-wife, practically glowing with happiness. "Hi, Will," she said, grinning.

Will grimaced. "Terri, hi. Um, what are you..."

Terri just stepped aside Will into his apartment. "Oh, I just have some news for you that you should know."

Will closed the door and looked at Terri with raised eyebrows.

"I'm four months pregnant!" She proudly announced.

Now that Will heard the news, he could see the stomach poking out like there was an actual baby inside. But was Terri pulling his leg?

"Really?" He asked incredulously.

Terri nodded her head vigorously. "Yes!"

He crossed his arms. "Well, I don't believe you, since the last time you wore a 'pregnancy pad' considering that-"

Terri sighed. Then, she lifted up her shirt and Will audibly gasped. There _was _a baby in there. There was no pregnancy pad, only skin bulging out in the shape of a baby.

"There. Now do you believe me?"

Will barely nodded his head. "Yes, he muttered. "So, who's the father?"

"I don't you think you know him," Terri said. "He's my dentist these days. "Howell, Dr. Carl Howell."

Will's mouth gaped open Carl Howell? He previously dated Emma about a year ago or so. Where was his girlfriend anyways? Oh, yeah. She was grocery shopping and would be gone for the rest of the afternoon. Thank God she wasn't here to hear the news.

"Congratulations," Will said.

An awkward silence filled the air. They were just standing there, not moving an inch, After a while, though, Terri cleared her throat and began to strut towards the door.

"Um, well, I better get going," her hand clutched the doorknob.

"Yeah," Will said. "I guess I'll see you around."

"I'll call you when the baby's born," Terri suddenly blurted out, the grip on the knob tightening.

"Yeah, and tell Carl I said hi."

Terri raised her eyebrow questionably. "Wait, you know Carl?"

"Yep. He came to McKinley and cleaned some of the kids' teeth."

Terri finally turned the knob which she was grasping to the point where her knuckles turned whiter than paper. "I will. Bye."

"Bye." The second the door closed behind Terri, Will went back to his den and collapsed on the couch. Nearly ten minutes of slouching on the couch, he realized he missed three touchdowns from the Cowboys.

**Author's Note: If there were any errors, I'm extremely sorry and I promise I will correct them all later on in the weekend if I have time.**

**Calling all Klainers! I have a multi-chapter fiction here called "Being a Bothersome" that I would love for all of you to read! It's currently on its fourth chapter and it includes a soon to be canon Klaine and it includes Anderberry as the plot twist! Check it out, please! I have worked hard in my spare free time over the summer to write it and it would be totally awesome if I had some more readers. Thanks a lot!**

**Review and prompt, please!**


	46. Chapter 46: KLAINE

**Day 46**

**Author's Note: I SAW THE GLEE PREMIERE AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE BECAUSE I'M A HARDCORE KLAINER FOREVER AND I PRACTICALLY DIED AND CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD AND DIED AGAIN.**

**Yay! I have some prompts to go through! ****_SamEvans17_****, yours will be filled on either Wednesday (if I have time) or Friday. In the mean time, enjoy this one!**

**Day 46**

**Prompt (from me, AGleekyPackersFan): "****_The world was practically on the edge of their seat." _**

**WARNING: Spoilers for Love Love Love :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee I would have NEVER done the premiere justice.**

The world was practically on the edge of their seat. Everyone has stopped breathing and his or her brains have melted to goo. No one was moving a muscle. No one was daring to get up from his or her seat to grab a snack, or to go to the bathroom. This was the moment that a certain few people were feeling around the world.

Some people have been waiting for days for this day to finally arrive, but then the unexpected occurred and they had to miss the whole damn thing and have his or her friend gush about it WITHOUT giving away any spoilers. Some people have read all of the spoilers and were crossing their fingers that it was going to happen. Some people couldn't give a flying flip about them and think that they are "too gay" and just want the other stuff about the show. Some people were on the couch, clutching his or her pillow while chewing anxiously on their redvines.

It had been four months, two weeks, and a day since the cliffhanger that left them hanging on the verge of dying from deprivation. Waiting that long was like waiting for a huge test that was coming around the corner. At one point, some of those fans were probably not even sleeping at night, or twitching from anxiety.

Everyone was glued to the screen in front of him or her, internally squealing when two boys sitting in a courtyard appeared on screen, obviously having a picnic. The two boys chatted and discussed about their relationship and concluded them back together. One of them blew a whistle and began to sing a Beatles classic. They ran around the courtyard and flirted with each other throughout the song. Finally, at the end they climbed on top of a table and shared a very passionate kiss.

That kiss sent the world spinning to a mess. The commercial break gave each fan some time to get his or her act together and at the same time flip out at the same time.

The episode ran smoothly for nearly half an hour when the fandom broke. Music burst out as a teenage graduate slowly approached a private school. Another boy who was a senior came up to him and gestured to him while singing another Beatles song. The whole event was extravagant with dancers and singers and plenty of flower petals flying above.

The two boys met at the staircase where they first met, the graduate nearly in tears. A warm heart-felt speech was delivered by the senior and at the end he said these words: "Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me?"

Kurt Hummel didn't hesitate with the answer, immediately nodding his head muttering, "Yeah, yeah." They lunged into a very passionate kiss and when they broke apart, Blaine Anderson slipped the engagement ring into Kurt's left middle finger. They hugged and the scene faded out with the cheers still ringing in everyone's ears.

The fandom died a happy death that night on September 26, 2013.

**Author's Note: Guess whose thoughts were those?**

**Review and prompt, please? For me?**


	47. Chapter 47: Rytty and some Jarley

**Day 47**

**Author's Note: Here you go, ****_SamEvans17_****! I was working on my lab report but instead I decided to post this early just for you! You should be eternally grateful :) Especially the fact of how long this puppy was. Enjoy!**

**Day 47**

**Prompt (from ****_SamEvans17_****): Jake and Marley broke up, so Kitty and Ryder have to figure out a way to get them back together :)**

**This had better been worth wasting my time with that lab report of mine that's due in two days ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee whatsoever.**

The plan might work. The plan might not work. Everything could go back to normal. Everything might get worse and spin out of control.

It was the latest gossip. Marley had broken up with she found Jake with a girl inside of a janitor's closet. She didn't really know the truth: that girl (her name was Annalisa and she was on the girl's softball team) had written a note disguising her handwriting as Marley's to meet Jake in that janitor's closet so that the two could "get some". As soon as Jake found out, Annalisa had already dragged him back in but before she could kiss him that was when Marley barged in and caught them red-handed and assumed the worse.

Kitty felt terrible for Marley. She slowly became depressed because that was her first boyfriend that she was forced to dump due to the fact that he was cheating on her with a girl like Annalisa (who had a nice body, was skinny, and had beautiful luscious blond hair) in a _janitor's closet _for crying out loud. Marley had slowly begun to silence herself and only talk to people if she really needed to. And the worst part? That only was about two and a half days ago!

Kitty desperately wanted to take action. She wanted to pay back Marley for all of the teasing she had done to her over the course of the school year. Of course, she couldn't do it all alone. She needed help.

Who could help her with such a task? Ryder Lynn of course! Sweet, caring, _handsome _Ryder. Ryder would totally help her with this operation, right?

Kitty had devised a plan during Chemistry and the second the bell rang, she was charging past people who immediately moved out of her way towards Ryder's locker. Ryder, thankfully, was already there, exchanging his books and binders for his next upcoming class, whatever the hell that was.

"Ryder, I need your help," Kitty said as she approached the boy.

"Sure," Ryder shut his locker and leaned up against it. "What is it?"

"I need your help to get Jake and Marley back together again."

Ryder merely raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to accomplish such a dangerous mission?"

"Simple," she shrugged her shoulders. "What happened in the janitor's closet was a mere misunderstanding and poor Marley didn't get the full gist of what went down in there," she fished into her binder and pulled out a piece of paper with a bunch of words scribbled out and a signature at the bottom of the page.

"What is this?" Ryder asked, scanning through the writing.

"It's a written confession of what Annalisa Ryan's full intentions and straight forward apologies. I'm going to hand it over to Marley as evidence of what happened in the smelly old janitor's closet near the gym."

"But what's my part of the job?" Ryder asked as he handed Kitty the paper.

"You're job is to get some flowers for Jake," she declared proudly. "He had already written out a full apology and a poem that was supposed to sound romantic but it ended up downright cheesy and cliché. He's still gonna use it, but I think some flowers out to put the cherry on top of the cake."

The words didn't take long to sink into Ryder's head. "Alright, I'm on it. When would this all happen?"

"After school in Glee."

Ryder nodded. "Awesome. This is really cool. I'll see you in Glee with flowers for one Jake Puckerman." Then he unexpectedly planted a quick kiss to Kitty's lips and fled down the hallway.

Kitty stood there in shock. Her lips tingled with fireworks and of _Ryder's extremely soft lips_ that left a small scent of mint behind that Kitty knew that was her new drug.

For the rest of the day up until Glee, Kitty had the world's most largest and ridiculous smile she ever had since she had stepped foot in this excuse of a high school. Some of the students and teachers just shrugged it off, but Tina noticed right off the bat and tried to pry her with questions. Kitty refused to answer any of them and left Tina in the dust.

In Glee, Kitty anxiously tapped her foot and bit her bottom lip. As some of the Glee kids began to stroll in, Sam, Blaine, and Tina of course noticed her uncharacteristic behavior, but didn't question it. Jake walked in with the flowers that Ryder must've bought and two pieces of paper: the poem he wrote during homeroom and the apology note of one Annalisa Ryan.

Ryder came into the Glee club, second to last to arriving (the last being Marley). He simply cast a wink off of his shoulder to Kitty as he sat in the back next to Sam. Kitty couldn't hide the furious blush that bloomed across her face.

Marley was the one to come in last and stepped back when Jake ran up to her, presenting the flowers and the two slips of paper. The room was silent as Marley went through the two pieces of paper with her head down. Finally, she lifted her head up, which her eyes were misty with tears and tackled Jake with a huge hug, dropping everything. Not to everyone's not-so-innocent-eyes they began to passionately make out on the floor, oblivious to the catcalls and wolf whistles behind them.

The only two people in the room that weren't staring intently at the newly back together Jarley were Ryder and Kitty. No one noticed the two sharing loving glances at each other, knowing of what they might do when Glee club was over that afternoon.

**Author's Note: Whew! That was a long one! I hope I satisfied your needs, ****_SamEvans17_****!  
I better get back to that damn lab report that won't write by itself (although I wish it would).**

**Please review and prompt!**


	48. Chapter 48: Quam

**Day 48**

**Author's Note: Good news and bad news! Good news: Heather Morris had her baby! A healthy baby boy named Elijah, so congratulations to her! Bad news: I had an on going bet since Heather was three months pregnant with my bestie ****_GretaCap. _****I said it was going to be a girl, she said it was going to be a boy. I'm obviously wrong. So, that meant that I have to write a drabble for her, and a good one too. So enjoy, ****_GretaCap_****! **

**NOTICE: I CAN NOW TAKE IN PROMPTS FOR "LOVE LOVE LOVE" AND "TINA IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS".**

**Day 48**

**Prompt (from ****_GretaCap_****): If Heather Morris gives birth to a baby boy, you have to write me a Quam drabble.**

**Yes, your royal highness, your wish is my command. Also: try to find the AVPM quote I snuck in for all of those lovely StarKid fans out there :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because I will never do the show justice.**

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, but why was Quinn Fabrey so down in the dumps to the point where she was beyond lower into hell? Duh, it was Monday. And she got an unnecessary glance of Finn making out in the middle of the hallways of McKinley with _Rachel Berry_. It was disgusting, and it wasn't even eight in the morning yet.

Quinn walked to her locker later that day, passing some of the couples in school. She saw Mike and Tina share one of their "Asian kisses" and Brittany and Santana share a sweet quick smooch on the lips when they thought no one was looking. She saw Kurt and Blaine whisper something in each other's ears and Kurt planted a peck on Blaine's nose, making them giggle as they walked to the cafeteria hand in hand.

All of the fluffy lovey-dovey couples were getting to Quinn. She was tired of being single for so damn long. She wanted affection, and Finn obviously wasn't going to get her that any time soon. She was probably stuck being single for the rest of her senior year up until she got out of this cow-town of Lima, Ohio and go to Harvard, or Yale.

Quinn approached her locker and opened it with ease. A note floated out of her locker and delicately landed on the floor like a feather. Quinn bent down and snatched it from the ground, crumbling the piece of paper open.

_Meet me at Breadstix tonight at 7, table reserved under Fabrey_

Of course. The letter was unsigned, although the handwriting looked strangely familiar to her. She glanced around the hallway, looking for any suspicious characters that could explain the note. No one was paying any certain attention to her, so she might as well just go to Breadstix later that night to figure it all out.

The day dragged longer than a Monday usually should. She was acting like Garfield on a Monday, times twenty to the fifth power. It didn't help when she constantly saw Finn and Rachel making out in the halls or in classrooms or even in the freaking bathroom every five minutes. At this point she wanted to cut a bitch (the bitch specifically being Rachel).

Finally, Quinn was standing outside of Breadstix, five minutes before seven, just standing there, blocking the doors, staring off into space. Quinn chose a light green dress with ruffles that flowed down to her knees and black slip-ons. It took her nearly two hours to decide what to wear, so she hoped it was worth it. She was going to eventually go in, but not until she could figure out her mysterious suitor. It was like an adult's jigsaw puzzle with more pieces that wouldn't fit in the right places.

She shook her head, crossing her fingers hoping that it wasn't some intolerable football jock or some nerd with a nose allergy and glasses. She pushed open the doors and immediately was greeted by a waitress with chocolate brown hair wrapped up in a high ponytail with a blue elastic headband.

"Hi there," she greeted way too cheerfully. "Table for one?"

"No, um, I have a table reserved for 'Fabrey'."

The waitress's smile grew impossibly wider. "Of course! Right this way."

The waitress led Quinn to the far back, isolated from the very few patrons in the restaurant. It was a two-person booth with a candle lit in the middle. Already, there were two glasses of waters with ice in each one.

"I…I…" Quinn stuttered.

"Your dinner would be out in about five or so minutes," the waitress said, who was practically glowing at this point. "In the mean time, enjoy!" She scurried off into the kitchen, lending off Quinn to herself.

Still struck with awe, Quinn gently slid into the booth. The waitress didn't even bother with giving her a menu. Then again, she did say that her dish would be out in a couple of minutes.

The doors to Breadstix swung open and Quinn chose that moment to spin her head right round. At the entrance stood Sam Evans, well dressed in a cleanly pressed tuxedo and his hair fashioned to perfection in its usual Justin Bieber style. Smiling, Sam began walking towards Quinn and her heart began to go on overdrive.

"Sam…" Quinn whispered. "Was all of this…?"

Sam eagerly nodded his head. "Yep. All planned out just for you."

Just then, the peppy waitress came back out with the dinner. She placed it delicately on the table and flashed Quinn a grin. "Here you go. If you need anything, just let me know."

Quinn stared at the cliché meal set in front of her: spaghetti and meatballs. She knew what was happening, and she couldn't be any happier. She felt like singing, dancing, dance with this beautiful in front of her. No, she didn't want to dance with Sam. She wanted to lunge across the table, pull his tie to her face, and kiss him hard on the lips.

So that was what she did.

Sam was beyond shocked but responded when he reciprocated the kiss. Quinn had forgotten how amazing Sam's lips were. They were so soft, and they seemed to fit amazing against hers.

They parted after a good few seconds of lip locking. Quinn was breathless from the intense kiss that they shared. Sam was practically glowing like the sun, maybe even brighter.

"Let's go," Sam said.

"But what about dinner?"

Sam smirked. "I think we can find dinner somewhere else. Maybe at my house?"

Quinn couldn't hide the huge smile that broke out on her face.

Best. Monday. Ever.

**Author's Note: Aww :) Too cute**

**Remember: I'M NOW TAKING PROMPTS FOR "LOVE LOVE LOVE" AND "TINA IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS". I will totally take them all.**

**Review and prompt, please? I'm running out of ideas!**


	49. Chapter 49: Rytty

**Day 49**

**Author's Note: Okay, I am so sorry for not updating. I have two excuses. One, I have been extremely busy. Two, I had been thinking. For a while, I have considered wrapping this up, and I think this upcoming fiftieth drabble is the perfect opportunity. This was like a warm-up to get used to what it's like for writing. And now that I have "Being a Bothersome", school, a very small social life, new Glee episodes, and even a new idea for a fic, it's about time I end this. Next update will be the last and I will have a better explanation, full thank you notes and goodbyes.**

**Day 49**

**Prompt (from ****_SamEvans17_****): Kitty finally has the courage to tell Artie her secret from when she was younger, and he laughs at her, only one person understands so that's who she goes to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Kitty was about to cry. The date was a whole disaster. What was she even thinking? She no longer could be with the wheelchair-bound boy and that almost made her heart shatter.

With only one place set in mind, she hopped into her car and almost blindly drove to the only person she could ever trust.

Traffic was usually on her side, but not today. It was busier than usual and Kitty had to resist the urge to honk the horn multiple times. By the time she parked into the driveway of one Ryder Lynn's home, she tore out of her car and stumbled to the front door, the tears she held in beginning to wash down her face.

She banged her fists on the door as she whined for Ryder to open the damn door. She punched the doorbell as hard as she could and finally the door swung open. Ryder gasped at the sight of Kitty.

"Kitty…"

"Please," she whined. "Let me in, please."

Ryder immediately opened the door wider for her and Kitty jumped into the boy's arms and began to hysterically weep. Ryder just held the distraught cheerleader, cradling her in his arms.

They stood together in silence as Kitty recovered, her sobs turning into quiet whimpers, then finally to small sniffles. Ryder pulled her away, to find that she was no longer tear-stained and red in her cheeks from crying.

Ryder gestured to the couch, which she gladly sat on while he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He sat down with her moments later, handing Kitty the glass of water.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" Ryder asked in a soft tone.

Kitty took a sip of her drink before setting the glass down on a coffee table. "Artie."

Ryder sat up straighter. "What about him."

"I told him." Kitty said.

Ryder nearly choked in his own saliva. "You _what_?"

"I told Artie about what happened to me when I was in sixth grade."

"And?" Ryder pushed in deeper to what Kitty was saying. "What was his reaction?"

Kitty chuckled darkly. "Oh, he just laughed and asked for a high-five. He found it _hilarious _and I don't know why he found it so funny."

"Hey, no, it is not funny whatsoever," Ryder said when he saw the tears filling Kitty's eyes. "He should be ashamed for doing such a crime. He doesn't deserve you."

"That was why I broke up with him."

"What did he say?"

Kitty shrugged her shoulders. "He nodded and said he'll see me around. Then he freaking left."

They stared at each other for a moment or two until Ryder spoke up.

"You know, you could have a new boyfriend who will treat you well."

Kitty's eyes widened at the suggestion. "And, who would that person be?"

Ryder gulped. "He's sitting right next to you."

To his surprise, Kitty giggled. "Ryder," she said, a grin breaking out on her face. "That would be amazing."

They both broke out to happy laughs as they both leaned in at the same time to meet in the middle of a beautiful kiss that sent sparks throughout their bodies. It was like they were made for each other and their kisses seemed to mold together as one.

It was the start of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note: Thanks for understanding. Next post will be on Wednesday and prompts are officially closed.**

**I'll see you all Wednesday!**


End file.
